Snippets Of Life
by SirArthurNudge
Summary: One chapter short stories involving characters and their lives which aren't seen in "Crucible", "Interference" and "Destiny".
1. Chapter 1

**Set in "Destiny" and records Sappho's and Ori's first date.**

* * *

 **First Date**

Sappho tugged at the fourth top she'd tried on before huffing so hard that her breath fogged up the faintly scratched store mirror in front of her.

She stared at the strange version of herself that gazed back with a vaguely sad look on her face.

God, she felt so old. Looked it too she mused numbly to herself.

Sappho finally struggled out of the garment and tossed it on the pile of similarly discarded ones on the floor. After quickly easing into her more familar and comfortable civies, she carried what she'd decided against purchasing outside of the small changing room and returned them to the dismayed asari attendant.

"Nothing? I would have sworn this light blue at the very least would have been perfect!"

Sappho gave a tight smile that barely covered her disappointment. "Yes, well, that's just how it is I suppose. Thank you for your help."

Sappho Titus stepped out of the small Presidum boutique and sighed.

This was a disaster she mused. She should have said no, had thought about that fact a thousand times before now and still she hadn't cancelled.

The hotel room was booked along with a meal in a very nice restaurant not far from it. And yet here she was still without something to wear.

She wasn't ready for this, far too old too. She'd just cancel. She'd have to.

Sappho had barely gotten a few steps with her mind set when her omnitool rumbled silently on her wrist, alerting her to a message.

 _Can't wait for tonight! I'll meet you at the room at 1730 sharp. See you then, soldier!_

Sappho slumped her shoulders down even more.

* * *

She sat anxiously on the bed, still in the shapeless and relatively drab civies that made up her normal gear when off duty. Sappho was determined this time. As soon as her date turned up, she was going to be very polite but firm. This couldn't happen.

That resolve disappeared the moment the knock came on the door and Ori arrived in all her cheerful glory.

"Why hello there," Oriana chuckled as she strolled in wearing a bright red dress that billowed out in light folds from her hips.

"Hi," Sappho said dumbly.

"I like the outfit! Looks comfy!"

"Yeah... Oriana, about dinner and-"

"Oh I know! I've been on my feet all day and all I want to do is chill out!" Ori laughed as she flicked her feet, chucking the sandals she had been wearing into the far corner. "If you don't mind us just relaxing here instead? I bet they do room service!"

Sappho gave a wry smile. "I think I could handle that."

* * *

"See! It looks perfect!"

Sappho tugged a little where it fitted a little too snugly at her waist. "I... I sorta like this," she said quietly while staring at this version of herself clad in Oriana's dress in the mirror. Soft hands slipped around her gently, resting on her hips while Titus couldn't stop herself leaning back against Oriana's warm body. Her dark hair ticked the turian's neck as she rested her head on the edge of Sappho's cowl.

"I really like it. It suits you far better than it does me."

Ori brushed Sappho's neck with feather-light kisses, causing the turian to shiver.

"Anyway, I like this too!" she said laughing as she pulled back and started spinning around in only Sappho's workout top. "Now, Come here, you!" Ori added seductively as she grabbed Sappho's hand and dragged her down onto the bed. "I like you best in just your plates," she purred.

* * *

"You're beautiful, ya know," Oriana said softly as the cycle began to change on the Citadel, casting it's false daylight in through the window of the hotel room.

"I'm old," was Sappho's chuckled reply from where she lay on her back with Ori rolled towards her - her head resting on Titus's outstretched arm.

The human sighed as she sat upright, straddling the turian's naked body with her own equally as nude. "All in your head, missie! Didn't hear you complaining of being old earlier!"

"I was pleasantly distracted at the time."

Oriana grinned before she stretched out on top of Sappho, resting her head on her hands perched on top of the turian's cowl, and gazed into her partner's eyes.

"You're staring," Titus said lightly.

"You started it," Ori retorted before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Titus's harsher plated mouth.

"When can we next meet?" the dark haired human mumbled in between light kisses.

"You want to?"

"Of course, crazy!" Ori laughed before she scrambled over Sappho and reached for the turian's omnitool. "Where's your calendar?" she added as she stared perplexed at the many turian symbols on the screen.

"Give it here," Titus rumbled. "I'm not free again until... ah. There. Until we port at Joarkas."

"Where's that?"

"Salarian Union hub. Just a brief stop for fuel before we head back to Palaven for the tour wind down."

"Any nice hotels?"

Sappho smiled. "Not sure. Never really ventured off ship when I was there previously."

"Well, you leave it to me! How long is your stop over?"

"Two days. Enough to refuel and take on additional supplies."

"Perfect!"

* * *

Titus walked Oriana to the dock, both back in their appropriate public clothes although Sappho now had a very lovely and human red dress tucked away in her bags.

Ori had wanted to reach out and hold hands but realized very quickly just how many of Titus's crew mingled around the docks as they prepared for leaving themselves.

Sappho could barely go a few steps without one soldier or another saluting which she would return in kind.

When they finally reached the dock for Oriana's ship home, it had felt to the human that the night before hadn't happened at all considering how little she could display any physical affection to the turian.

"So... this is it then."

"Yep," Oriana replied while she anxiously played with the strap of her bag.

"I imagine your parents will be very happy to see you home."

"Yeah. I'll be glad to see them again."

They stood in an awkward silence, both struggling to find the words to say when it was rudely interrupted by the last call for Ori's ship to board.

"I guess this is goodbye. For now anyway?" Oriana asked quietly, searching Sappho's face for any sign that she still wanted to meet.

The turian quickly looked around, seeing if any of her crew were near. Finding none, she pulled Ori in close and kissed her.

After letting go, Sappho gave her a tight smile. "For now."

Oriana, with flushed cheeks, beamed at her before she stepped on-board her ship.

"Bye, Sappho."

"Goodbye, Oriana."

* * *

She stood at the window and watched the ship back away carefully from its moorings before disappearing among the heavy Citadel traffic.

Her omnitool beeped and Sappho couldn't stop the broad smile that spread across her face at the message.

 _Oooohh! Look at this hotel on Joarkas! They've got these huge jacuzzi's in their rooms!_

"General Titus, ma'am?"

Sappho glanced at her second-in-command who had seemed to materialize out of thin air at her side.

"Yes, Berius?"

"Primarch Victus called for you, ma'am. He wishes you to contact him as soon as possible."

"Well, best not leave him waiting too long, eh?"

They strolled back along the docks together in an easy camaraderie.

Just as they stepped inside the small transport that would return them to where their dreadnought was docked, Berius spoke up.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that it's good to see you happy."

Sappho glanced over at the flushing Berius. "Was I not before?"

"No, I... sorry, ma'am. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Please, no formality."

Berius swallowed nervously. "You just seem lighter. In a good way."

"Well, thank you. I feel it."

* * *

Her omnitool beeped and Sappho quickly read over the message.

Berius and the others onboard all watched as Titus started to grin at the contents.

 _I'm totally booking us in there! They've got themed suites! I'm leaning towards the asari goddess one with lots of those famous asari silks but the krogan dungeon looks interesting too. Check out the handcuffs!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Set in the past of "Crucible". First meeting of Sarah and Crassus on Omega.**

* * *

 **The Human Dancer**

"Don't fucking start this shit again, Orix!"

Vitius Crassus growled at the krogan who saddled up beside him at the bar. His own bar sure but Crassus still didn't want to hear it.

"One stinkin' night! You won't even have to pay! I'll cover it. Just... please Crassus. She could have worse for her first night. I spotted some of those vorcha staring at her. It'll only be a matter of time before one of them approach me about her and how's it gonna look to everyone else if I tell him to fuck off? You take her for the night, have a little fun and by the next day those vorcha scum will be long gone."

Crassus rolled his eyes. "I don't fuck humans. Anyway I got a thing going with this little asari dancer who I'm supposed to be meeting tonight."

"Humans are asari only minus the blue and having hair. Come on, turian. I've done plenty of favors for you in the past."

"Why this? Why this human?"

Orix frowned. "She's a good kid. Kind... honest. Sarah's a damn hard worker too. Her parents got her mixed up in a hell of a lot of trouble with Aria's goons otherwise she wouldn't be here trying to sell herself to make money."

Crassus could feel his resolve failing as the krogan pressed him again.

"Come on, Crassus! One freakin' night!"

"FINE! Spirits sake, fine!"

Orix huffed with relief. "Thanks. I'll set aside my best room for you two."

"I never said I'd sex it up with her."

"Heh! I'll send her your way. Remember. Best room. The big one at the end of the hall."

Orix took off, making a beeline through the crowd to the back dancer's station where Crassus could just make out the not unattractive outline of the human dancer swaying in time to the booming music.

* * *

Crassus knocked back his drink before he quickly messaged T'Aleois.

He liked her a lot, sometimes he thought enough to consider settling down but then his father's past demands to him in regards to that kind of thing would come to the fore and he'd reject the idea out of hand.

Just after it sent, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Crassus spun his chair around and stared at the little blonde human female who'd disturbed him.

Her hair was piled up on top of her head but allowed locks of it to frame her heart-shaped face.

She wore the very revealing clothes Crassus expected from a dancer. Not that he was complaining.

She was built very much like an asari although slight wider in the hips which only showed off her waist more.

"Orix says you're looking for company?" she said with a slight stutter that betrayed how little she'd ever done this.

Crassus peered into the bright blue orbs that gazed back at him, nodded before he knocked back the last of his drink.

After slamming the glass back on the bar, he slipped off the chair and led the nervous human to the heavy doors leading to the backrooms.

The bouncers nodded as they arrived, opening up the way before them.

Crassus kept a hand pressed firmly on the human's back, feeling her tremble as they passed by the closed doors of occupied rooms which barely concealed the very familiar sounds of people enjoying each other with abandon.

She stalled just at the entrance to Orix's best room. "We're going in here?"

"Yep."

"Oh. You must have paid a lot so," she replied carefully before she followed Crassus inside.

* * *

"What's your name?" Vitius asked as the door closed behind them.

"Sarah. Sarah Miller."

The turian took of his jacket and tossed it on to the small fabric couch pressed against the far wall.

"How did you end up here?" he queried as he lit up a small cigarette.

"Those aren't healthy you know."

He raised his browplates at that. "I had no idea," Crassus replied sarcastically.

Sarah folded her arms across her chest before tilting her chin that screamed to Vitius of determination.

"Har har," she finally said. "You can kill yourself all you want but I'd rather you did that on your own time and without me being present."

Crassus stared at her, feeling desire sparking low in his belly. He finally barked out a laugh before he quenched the barely started cig on a nearby metal table.

"Fine. See? All done."

Sarah nodded before she started to unzip her skimpy outfit.

"Wait. No need to strip."

"Sorry?" Sarah asked with surprise written all over her face.

"I said no need. I won't be sleeping with you."

The human was clearly shocked. "And why not?!" she suddenly snapped.

"I don't think you could handle it. Me being turian and all," Crassus replied a smirk.

That was clearly not the best answer he could give but definitely better than revealing the deal between himself and Orix.

"How dar- you think I can't handle you?! You couldn't handle me, buddy!" Sarah angrily retorted.

"Oh please!" Crassus roared out laughing.

* * *

The turian merc stopped when he found himself shoved backwards, landing on the bed heavily.

Before he could react, Sarah was on top of him.

She pressed her mouth on his, tongue slipping in and engaging his in a lesiurely dance. Sarah started writhing on top of him and Vitius had to grab on tight to her curves to stop the pleasure from being too much.

She pulled back a little with a face flushed red and they panted while staring at each other.

"Spirits..." Crassus said quietly, gazing up the small human as his body shivered with lust before he grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her back flush against him.

* * *

Orix was surprised the following day when, as he went over his stock inventory, Crassus emerged from the hall - half-dressed and looking exhausted.

"I thought you'd gone home," the krogan laughed.

"Yeah... about that," Vitius replied as he handed over a wad of credit chits.

Orix stared at the money in his hand confused. "This is for?"

"The room and Sarah. For tonight... and today really."

The krogan blinked. "Where's Sarah?"

"Passed out. We're gonna need food and drink actually. Kitchen open?"

"I can get it open for you guys."

"Do. Just knock on the door and leave it outside. I'll collect."

Orix nodded and watched at the turian wandered back and disappeared into the hall.

"Wow," he mused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Set after "Crucible" and in "Destiny". Tells of Acca and her new family.**

* * *

 **Family**

"Shoes! Come on! The bus isn't going to wait for you, honey."

The young turian girl sat on her bed and dutifully put on her shoes that matched her very prim school uniform before she took a moment to glance out her bedroom window at the sunshine of another Cipritine day.

She liked her neighborhood.

Full of nice neat houses with trees and lawns of silver-green. She remembered when it all had been so dark and full of dust and smoke. It had changed so much that sometimes she didn't recognize it.

"Done!" she finally chirped out to her father who was sorting out his own gear for the day in the hallway.

"Perfect. Let's roll," he replied.

Acca hopped off the bed and ran after her father who was already heading down the stairs before her.

* * *

"Acca, honey! In here! I got your schoolbag and lunch!"

She followed after the tall broad shape of her father as he disappeared behind the kitchen door.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Aurelia said cheerily the minute she appeared. "Here's your lunch and your schoolbag. Remember to take plenty of water today as the humidity is supposed to get quite high at lunchtime. I've packed some extra bottles for you so use them, honey."

Her mother – sporting a very pregnant and swollen belly - awkwardly pottered around the kitchen table to pass the items to Acca.

"Thanks, Mom," she chirped.

"Your dad has just skipped out ahead there to see about the bus," Aurelia said happily before they both heard the turian in question arrive back in a bad mood.

"Stupid mother-argh!" Trajus snorted as he stepped back inside the cosy kitchen from the back garden.

"What's wrong?" Aurelia asked with amusement.

"Damn driver. He arrived early and took off." Trajus waved to Acca. "Come on, honey. I'll drop you to school on my way to work."

Acca eagerly kissed and hugged her mother goodbye, sticking out her tongue and whispering "yuck!" to herself when she spotted Trajus and Aurelia's very loving goodbye to each other, before she scampered off to her father's slightly battered looking car out front.

* * *

"So how is school going? You never told me about your first day yesterday," Trajus asked Acca on the short drive.

"It's fine."

"You learn much? Make any new friends?"

Acca shrugged. "I suppose."

Her father glanced at her with a little worry before he turned his attention back to the road. "You know if there's anything wrong, honey, you can tell me. You're not quite yourself."

Acca swung her legs back and forth in the space between the car seat and the floor.

"I was thinking of my mom. My other mom."

"Oooohh," Trajus sighed. "And what were you thinking, honey?"

Acca fiddled with her hands. "That I'm a bad person."

"Why's that?"

"Cause... cause I'm happy and I shouldn't be. Cause she's not here and I should've been sad forever."

* * *

Trajus pulled over the car and stopped a short distance from Acca's new school. He turned in his seat and reached for his daughter's small hand.

"Acca... your mother would want you to be happy. Aurelia and I found each other after losing so many others. We're allowed be happy and we are. We've got a wonderful daughter in you and another one on the way. Just as we can be happy so can you."

Acca shrugged. "Just feels weird."

"And it always will. Your mother is just in there," Trajus said softly as he touched the spot over Acca's heart. "She's not gone, honey. She's just right there."

The little girl blinked and remembered someone else from a long time ago who had sat with her on a rooftop and told her the very same.

She wondered where he was now.

"Now. Go to school and think about how proud your mother is about you learning new things and making new friends. Because we are, honey," Trajus added.

Acca grinned. "Thanks, Dad!" she replied eagerly before she hugged him tight.

She grabbed her schoolbag and quickly rushed out to join the mingling crowds of other children her age all waiting to enter.

* * *

Trajus sat and waited until Acca had gone inside chattering away with other girls her age before he started the car and headed off for another long and torturous day at work.

He made a mental note to pepper her with questions the moment he got home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Set before "Crucible" and "Destiny: Sarah and Crassus finally get together as partners.**

* * *

 **Equals**

"Sarah? I didn't expect you in," Orix exclaimed as soon as the young human appeared at his side.

"Yeah. I know I'm not on the rota," she said wearily.

"For the rest of this month at least. Why are you here?"

Sarah grimaced. "You think you could make sure I'm on the schedule for next month?"

"That depends on Crassus I'd imagine. He's taken a real shine to you, dear. He might just buy up all your time again," Orix chuckled.

"That's what I'm here about. If he does try, I'd like you to refuse him."

Orix frowned. "Okay. Sure. He hasn't... he hasn't mistreated you, has he?"

"No. No..." Sarah sighed. "He's been the opposite. That's the problem."

Orix pulled a seat out from the table and motioned her to sit. "Tell me what's going on, Sarah."

* * *

She sat down heavily in the chair, hair bedraggled and skin on her neck displaying faint red welts from an obviously turian hand. Sarah spotted where Orix's gaze took in the lines.

"They don't hurt. Didn't when I got them and certainly not now," she quickly said to ease the krogan's concerns.

"So what is going on?"

"I'm made a terrible mistake, Orix. I thought I could do this. I really did."

"Sarah?"

The blonde turned her big blue eyes on him, shocking the krogan with the tears ready to fall from them.

"I'm not supposed to care. It's supposed to be just business!"

"But it's not to you anymore."

Sarah blinked rapidly and nodded. "Yeah. I can't tell him. He'll just laugh and say how silly I am. I can't take that."

Orix sighed. "This has just come out of nowhere."

"I ran into T'Aleois. You know her?"

"I do. Crassus's old squeeze before you. What did she say?"

"To be careful. That he'll discard me like he did her. She's right. God, she's right. The month is nearly up. He won't be back from his trip until tomorrow so I need you to be my resolve, Orix."

"Me?"

"I need you to refuse him if he tries to take up anymore of my time. I can handle this if I can get space."

* * *

Crassus yawned as he stepped back into the familiar territory of Omega.

"So what's your plans for downtime, Crassus?" one of his merc buddies shouted out.

"Not spending it with you losers that's for damn sure!" Vitius shouted back as he hauled his bag over his shoulder. "Gonna spend some quality time with a pretty damsel. See you guys later!"

Vitius strolled away, diverting from his path to his apartment in order to call into Orix's.

"Yo! Orix!" he barked loudly to attract the krogan's attention from the opposite side of the bar.

"Ha! Crassus! Welcome back. Good hunting?"

Vitius grinned. "The best as always. How's things been here?"

"So so. What can I do for ya?"

Crassus rummaged in his pockets and fished out a wad of credit chits. "For Sarah. Should be good for three months there."

The krogan glanced at him oddly before he returned the bundle back.

"Ehhhh, what are you doing?" Crassus said carefully.

"I'm afraid Sarah's not available."

"Whoa! When did that happen?"

"Yesterday. She's bought up for the foreseeable future."

Crassus almost gasped before he instead set his jaw. "I see what this is. What's your price, Orix?"

The krogan shook his head. "No price, old friend. She's not for sale. At least not to you."

Crassus frowned. "Not to me? Why the hell not me?!"

Orix, realizing his mistake, tried to back away only to find himself pinned into a corner by a very angry turian.

"Spill it, Orix! Why am I banned from Sarah?!"

* * *

She found it hard being alone although she was so grateful that she managed to find enough credits to send her brothers back to Earth and to safety there.

They'd be fine out of Aria's sight while she... well, Sarah just had to deal with the consequences of her parents actions when alive.

The apartment was cold. She'd long been unable to fund heating the place. Instead she just curled up in big blankets and enjoyed her novels by the flickering travel light. She'd have to sell eventually. Tomorrow she'd tidy up and finally make the place presentable for the agent.

To be honest, she'd spent so much time at Crassus's place that she'd almost forgotten about her home completely.

Sarah thought of him often. He invaded her thoughts with confusing frustration and attraction, the more soft and messy emotions lying underneath.

T'Aleois had really opened her eyes.

She wasn't equal to Crassus. She was a commodity, bought and paid for. He'd discard her when the time came for a newer and more shiny model.

Even as the thought flickered through her mind, Sarah's heart ached. God she was such a fool, she thought to herself. You can't love him. He loves no-one but himself, least of all a human dancer from a slummy bar whose time he bought for convenience.

* * *

The knock on the door shattered her moment of reflection.

By the time she'd gotten to her feet to open it, the door slid open after being hacked by the irate Crassus.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she blurted out angrily.

"Getting to your lazy arse! I've been knocking for at least ten minutes!"

"One knock! That's it! Just one! Christ, Crassus!"

She folded her arms across her chest as he flung his bag down on the floor. The door slid back into place behind him.

"I just paid an interesting visit to Orix."

Sarah could feel the hair on her neck already stand up with the tension of the fight she knew was coming.

"And?"

"What the hell is going on, Sarah?! I thought we are having a good time!"

"We were and now its over."

Crassus blinked. "That's it? You just want to have a different alien cock, is it? I get tossed to the side for someone new?"

"No, that's not it. This is for the best."

"Whose best, Sarah?! Seriously! What is going on?!"

She wrapped her arms around herself tightly and stared at the floor, desperately blinking away tears. "I'd like you to leave please," Sarah said meekly, all the fight drained from her.

Crassus seemed completely disarmed by this move. He tentatively reached out, flinching when she backed away from him as though he'd stabbed her with his touch.

"I can't do this, Vitius," she whined, her eyes never making contact with his.

"Do what, Sarah?"

"Pretend that I don't care. Pretend that I don't have feelings, that I'm just some sort of machine!" she replied angrily while one arm raised up and furiously wiped away the tears pouring from her eyes.

Sarah finally turned her blues to meet his. "I can't do this anymore, Vitius. I can't be with you and hold on to my sanity."

"Sarah-" Crassus mumbled.

"No. Don't. Just go. Orix said he'd repay you what days you lose with me."

"I don't-"

"Just take it! I'm not your bloody purchase anymore!" she shouted. "I'm me! I'm my own person and I'm not gonna pretend that I don't fucking love you, asshole! And you know what? That makes me the biggest idiot cause all I am to you is the warm body you paid for."

Crassus stared at her, blinked before he picked up his bag and left.

Sarah wiped away the last tear that squeezed its way free and ran along her cheek.

"I'll never see him again," she whispered to herself in the dark.

* * *

She stared at her reflection in the backstage mirror.

The asari dancers were always much better at make up than her and just as eager to test their skills on her.

They tied her hair up into delicate curls and plaits while her skin gleamed with lotions and the various make up powders they used.

She took a deep breath. It was her first night back.

Sarah had a day or so following the last encounter with Crassus to prepare for this. Orix had said he'd had no contact from the turian too but had promised her faithfully that he'd sort it out if he showed up.

"Nervous?"

Sarah grinned at the young dancer who'd helped her pick the skimpy outfit she wore.

"Freaked out. Feels like forever since I danced."

"You'll get back into it in no time at all!"

"Sarah!" Orix roared.

"I better go and see what the boss wants!" she chuckled to the asari before racing towards the krogan at the side-door leading from the dressing rooms to the bar itself.

"Yeah, Orix?"

"You're needed in the suites. You got an early booking."

Sarah was perplexed. "Really?"

"Yep. Head to the big room. Your client is inside waiting."

"What are we looking at here, Orix? Batarian? Human?"

Orix grinned. "It's a surprise. Get moving."

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the room as she easily shimmed her way through the crowd of drunks and customers waiting for the big dance show scheduled for that night.

Just at the imposing door, she adjusted the outfit she wore to better hold her cleavage before she knocked.

"Come in," answered a deep voice.

Sarah stepped inside.

"Oh for god's sake," she hissed.

"No gods here. Unless you're calling little old me one," Crassus rumbled from where he sat leisurely on the bed.

"You know what... I can't do this!" she snapped, spinning on her heel and aiming to leave straight out the way she came in.

Crassus was much faster. The turian scrambled to his feet and pulled her back inside.

"Before you start giving me grief," he murmured. "I'd like you to read this."

He sat her down on the edge of the bed before he handed over a datapad.

"What's this?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"You're just gonna have to read it," the turian chuckled as he poured himself a drink.

He watched the stunned look appear on her face.

"This... this isn't real," Sarah mumbled.

"Looks pretty real to me."

"But... how?"

Crassus took a sip of his drink. "My bank balance is nowhere near where it was. That's gonna bite me in the ass in the long run, let me tell you."

Sarah blinked. "I don't... you did this?"

The turian nodded. "Yep."

"Why?"

Crassus swallowed. "Sarah, if you can't figure out why I'd pay off all your parents debts with Aria T'Loak then you're not as clever as I thought you were."

"This can't be because I refused you."

The turian burst out laughing. "You don't really think that you're the only female in this whole galaxy that has refused me, eh? Spirits, my teen-aged self couldn't get laid and spirits he did try."

"So why?"

* * *

Crassus set his drink down on the table before he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"I got these feelings. Strange incomprehensible stuff and you're to blame."

Sarah blinked and bit back the smile that threatened to appear on her face.

The turian rubbed the back of his neck. "And it occurred to me that I didn't want to always be buying your time either. I'd like that you'd maybe want to share it with me. Seemed like the most logical thing to do was set you free so we could be... I dunno... equal, I guess."

"Vitius..." Sarah sighed. "How do I ever repay you for this? It's too much."

Crassus huffed. "My dad always said that it's never too much for those you love. It's usually never enough."

The human stood up and stepped in front of him, placing his hands on her hips.

"What did you just say?" she asked quietly.

"Just this thing my dad always-"

"No. The love part. Do you love me, Vitius?"

Crassus flushed blue. "Yeah, well, you frustrate me too, ya know! But I do. Love you I mean."

He frowned when he saw the wolfish smile on Sarah's face before she leapt at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Set after "Crucible". Karas and Jack prepare for their date night.**

* * *

 **Date Night**

Karas watched from the doorway as she leaned lazily against the flaky painted wooden frame.

She observed not from some sort of fear that he'd hurt the baby but more watching him, seeing the indescribable joy on his face as Jack cradled their infant.

He adored their little girl. Sure, she might not have the classic human infant looks but he didn't care.

Emi would bat her big eyelashes over her storm-colored eyes and Jack melted.

Karas knew she'd have to be the tough parent.

Jack was after falling in love all over again but not in a way that made Karas too jealous. Although sometimes she felt a pang in her heart when she saw Jack and their daughter and knew that she wasn't the only woman in his life now.

* * *

"Jack," she called softly.

Her lover, who'd been completely unaware of her being at the door, jumped a little before giving Karas a shy smile.

His brown hair still flopped across his face like it did when she'd first met him so long ago now while those big grey eyes he'd given their child looked to the turian as though she was the entire world to him. Okay, maybe not jealous of the baby now, she mused.

Jack fixed his grip around Emi before he walked over to her.

He still didn't talk as much as she wanted but she knew him by heart now.

The stutter killed him inside, a situation made worse every-time he had to speak and failed. His parents had been particularly brutal to him with treatments, extensive lessons and even surgery but nothing worked.

To Karas, the stutter was symbolic of Jack's lack of confidence.

He never stumbled over his words when they made love, when they murmured sweet-nothings to only each other or even now... when he thought himself alone with his pride and joy there's was no words he said or sang to their daughter that caught on his tongue.

Karas took Emi into her arms, the infant chirping a little indignantly at the moving between parents.

"You still okay for dinner?" She whispered in Jack's ear.

"Y-y-yeah."

"Good," Karas said before pressing her mouth-plates to his cheek. "I'll get David away from his work."

"Ask him if it's still okay," Jack hummed. "I-I-I know he's been working very hard on his own things."

"Sure. Maybe hold off on getting changed until I confirm with him."

* * *

David's space was not so far from where Emi's room lay as he liked being near to her.

The AI had really surprised Karas.

When they'd first met, it was a strong mutual dislike. Karas had grown up knowing of the dangers of synthetics while David... well, David wanted her gone before she hurt Jack.

He loved her partner in a way that she knew Jack didn't return. More importantly, David knew it too.

Jack was oblivious of course.

He just thought of David as being his closest friend and always sought to be there for him.

The AI, to his credit and more telling of how much he valued the closeness he shared with Jack, kept the true depth of his feelings quiet – seemingly content to just be part of the family.

That didn't stop Karas and himself having a very long and cutting talk shortly after she'd rescued Jack from the Citadel during the war.

After that, a mutual respect was born and now they both had a healthy respect and admiration for each other.

And then along came Emilie.

David bloomed. Even while Karas was pregnant, David fussed over her and the child she carried.

Following Emi's birth, he became her ever watchful guardian. When she wasn't with either Jack or Karas, Emi in David's secure care. He would accept no less and once had gotten very upset at them both when they'd allowed Bob, a very capable AI in his own right, to tend to her for an hour or so.

* * *

Karas knocked on the door to David's room.

Each of the AI's had their own space all to themselves. One of Jack's initiatives to help them settle in and view their little group as a family.

The door slid open and David emerged in his modified mech with its distinctive coloring's of maroon and white.

"Yes, Karas?"

"Just wondering if you're still okay to mind Emi tonight? If you're too busy-"

"No!" David barked as he reached out and took the cooing Emi from Karas's embrace. "We will be fine. Enjoy your date."

Karas folded her arms across her chest. "David, can you make sure to have her in her own bed by the time we get back please?"

"There is an adequate construct in here for her to slumber within."

"I know but I want her in her room. We're getting her used to sleeping on her own."

David tilted his head. "I do not understand. Emilie gets upset at our absence."

"Yes... but she needs to learn to be on her own. She's not going to be around people all the time. A little independence, David. That's what she's learning."

The AI remained unnervingly silent.

"You do understand right?"

"Yes," David finally answered before he stepped back and the door shut, cutting off Karas from David and Emi who was happily pulling at the little baby toy that the AI had attached to the front deflector plate.

* * *

"Everything good?" Jack asked as she arrived back baby-less.

"Don't have Emi so take that as a yes," she chuckled. "I think David's going to ignore my request and squirrel her away in his room tonight."

"I-I-I'll have a word before we go out."

Karas grinned and nuzzled her partner. "He won't listen to you either."

"He'll listen because you're right about this. S-s-she needs more confidence so- heh."

"Jack?"

"... S-s-so she doesn't become l-like me."

Karas pulled his face around from where he was pouring over schematics being created before she held it there.

She stared into his eyes. "I want her to be like you."

Jack smiled before Karas kissed him lightly.

"Now, get the good clothes out! We've got our date night!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Set before the events of the games and the stories - Sam and Sarah visit her folks.**

* * *

 **Going Home**

"Is it always this hot? Damn, this body just pours out its fluid content like the skin doesn't exist at all! That can't be right!" Sam muttered as he shifted uncomfortably in the car seat.

Sarah Rivers shook her head and sighed.

"It's not that bad. Just keep drinking the water. My parents place is not far now. You can praise the Lord for their air conditioning system when we get there."

Sam huffed. "Why aren't we there already?! This is sooooo damn slow! We'll be dead before we get there. Or at least extremely old."

"Are you looking to get kicked out of this car? Because I'm not afraid to do it!" Sarah finally snapped.

The red head, with his vibrant locks damp and lanky with sweat, pouted before taking the blunt hint.

He took a bottle of water from the backseat and knocked it back in a couple of glups before tossing the empty container back where he got it from.

"I'm actually _this_ close to killing you, Sam," Sarah snarled while she took her right hand off the wheel momentarily and showed him a tiny gap of air between her pinched forefinger and thumb.

"Why? What did I do that annoyed you now?"

"You just threw rubbish in my car!"

Sam sniffed. "Yes but I didn't throw it out the window. We can clean up the car, not the lovely countryside we're passing through."

* * *

They were traveling to Sarah's family home deep in the heartlands of Ohio.

Her parents used to farm when she was young but had long since passed the running of the business to her older brother, John.

Sarah was the youngest of the three children of Rob and Anna Rivers with a whooping twelve years age gap between her and the next youngest – her brother, Mike.

With John running the farm, Mike had signed up for the military. What he did exactly was very hush hush apparently. Their parents were not impressed at that but lengthy talks with Mike came to nothing. He'd found where he wanted to be and that was that.

Sarah had trained to be a nurse but that was long gone now.

Unfortunately work wasn't easy to find considering how bad the economy was. She currently had a part-time job at a store close to where she and Sam had an apartment together.

Her partner on the other hand could only find bits of work – a day here or a day there. Enough to bump up their combined earnings but something more stable would be far better appreciated.

Sam coughed meaningfully. "You know... I don't think you're upset with me really. Are you nervous over me meeting your parents?"

The silence that followed that question said more than an actual answer ever could.

Sam slipped his hand onto her leg and gave what he hoped would be a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty good at charming people."

"Oh really..." Sarah said dully.

"Sure! Snagged you, didn't I?"

Sarah gave a snorting sort of half laugh before she went back to being dour.

"They don't know about the hospital, Sam. Please remember that. Just say we met in a bar."

"What bar?"

"I don't know. That one at the end of the street?"

Sam shrugged. "Alright. I met you in that drugs den so."

* * *

"Nice place! Very picturesque!"

The old farmhouse had recently been repainted in the same colors and hues that Sarah remembered growing up. The porch's timbers creaked beneath their feet as they both stepped up to door.

"Sarah?"

An older woman with hair of darker blonde tinged with grey stepped out and grabbed Sarah into a hug.

"Hey Momma!"

"Oh it's so good to see you! And this must be Sam."

Anna smiled warmly at the tall broad man with his crooked nose, strong jaw and red hair that he couldn't quite control.

"You must be Sarah's mom!" he said happily before adding with a hand that pointed alternatively at Sarah and back to himself, "We met in a bar. Not a mental hospital."

Sam turned to Sarah and beamed, the smile only becoming wider when he spotted the look of resignation she had on her face.

"Well... okay," Anna chuckled. "You've got a sense of humor. I can tell. Come on in!"

A tall man whose height matched even Sam's and who had a tightly cropped head of sandy coloured hair was next to greet them.

"Hey lil sis!"

"Mike! I didn't know you were home!"

"Oh well had to when I heard you were coming for a visit."

Mike turned his attention to Sam before he extended his hand out for a handshake. "Mike Rivers. You?"

"Sam. Sam Shepard," the redhead replied with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Set before "Crucible" - how Sarah got her nanites.  
**

* * *

 **Sickness**

"She's got what?"

Crassus was bewildered by all the information given to him by the doctor.

He'd been recommended to him the moment Sarah had first coughed up blood to their joint horror and his overwhelming panic when she subsequently collapsed in a heap.

His lover now rested peacefully in the medical bed only an hour after the collapse.

The doctor anyway seemed nice enough for a salarian. He was called Mordin and, if the rumors were true, had a rich and varied history which was unusual for an individual of a short-lived species.

Mordin spotted his confusion and tempered the next set of information accordingly.

"It's a human cancer. Very aggressive. Used to be kill over 90% of those it affected. Luckily times have changed. It's very treatable."

"Oh... oh. Okay. So she's gonna be fine now, right?"

Mordin blinked at him. "For now," he replied before going back over his scans.

"Hold up there, doc! What do ya mean by that?" Crassus barked.

"Cancers return. You must be vigilant. Both of you. Guard against finding it too late, making treatment hard or impossible. Must not take for granted your health."

Crassus leaned back against the nearest bed, feeling suddenly lightheaded.

"So... this isn't the end of this."

"Possibly. But it is over for now."

* * *

Vitius glanced over at Sarah, pale and with slightly hallow cheeks, fast asleep in the bed.

"Is there any way of making her cure permanent?"

Mordin pondered. "Medical nanites have potential. Very costly but a permanent solution to your problem. They'd manage any further cellular discrepancies."

"So no cancer?"

"No cancer."

Crassus swallowed. "Alright. How much?"

The salarian motioned to his assistant, taking the data-pad the human brought and handing it to the turian merc.

"Best available on the market too expensive. These would be adequate for the task. Standard recommendation for all patients if they have the funds."

Crassus's heart sank when he saw the cost. He didn't have the credits on hand for this.

Maybe after a few big jobs but even then...

Crassus growled. He knew what he needed to do even if he really didn't want to take that step.

"Can you order them?" he mumbled.

"Of course. Payment?"

"You'll get your payment, doc. Just keep an eye on her for me. When she wakes up, tell her I won't be long."

* * *

Crassus strode angrily through the busy streets of Omega.

Now, more than ever, people jumped out of his way at the sight of his face with its scars set into angry glare.

A few of his mercenary comrades waved but kept their distance. You knew when it was safe and when it wasn't to talk to Crassus and this was one of those times it was best to keep out of the line of fire.

He arrived at the apartment he owned and practically shared with Sarah although she still refused to officially move in.

Vitius poured himself a short of brandy, knocked it back before he finally took a moment to really think.

Bits and pieces of Sarah's things loitered in random areas of the living room.

Crassus picked up the long soft scarf she'd worn just that day.

He lifted it carefully, touching the soft fabric to his mouth-plates while he took a deep lungful of her scent that lingered to it.

He set the glass back down on the table and, scarf in hand, went to the comm terminal.

Crassus placed a call to someone he'd hadn't talked to in years. Their last words to each other had not been polite in anyway, certainly not for how he'd been raised.

For a moment, he thought they wouldn't answer until at last the terminal screen flickered and his father, still as astere looking as he was the last time Vitius saw him, appeared.

"Hey Dad."

"Vitius? When I took this call, I wasn't expecting you of all people."

"Yeah, well. Its not like the last time we talked left a lot of room for me to call regularly."

His father seemed sad. "I know. You seem healthy at least. Some new scars there."

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Child's play. Look Dad, this isn't exactly a social call. I need a favor."

* * *

Sarah woke up hazily and slowly edged herself upright.

As her brain kicked back into gear, Sarah remembered the blood that had spilled from her mouth in a cough.

She'd caught as much of it as she could in her hand, marveling at the thick vicious liquid of the deepest red.

Obviously she'd didn't last too long after that considering she now found herself strapped into machines in a room that looked and smelled like a clinic.

"Mornin'."

Sarah gave a lazy smile as Vitius got off the seat he used at the side of her bed.

"Morning you. Have I been asleep that long? How long have I been out?"

"Only a couple of hours. Doc's been and gone. But you have to stay here for a few days more. At least until the doc can give you the last treatment which you'll be glad to know is being shipped express from the Citadel."

"Is it serious?" Sarah asked quietly.

Crassus stared into her bright blue eyes that still shone in spite of how pale she was.

"Nope. All gone. For good."

"Do I want to know what it was?"

"Depends. You trust me?"

"A little."

Crassus smiled warmly at her. "Well, it's gone. Forever. But I've got to go away for a few days once you're on your feet. And you're coming with me by the way."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I've, ah, done a deal with the devil. I've gotta go home for a visit and my dad insists on you coming too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Pre games and all stories: Sam and Doctor Swan**

* * *

 **The Man Who Sold The World**

"Night, Doc!"

Swan glanced up at the farewell, giving a tight lipped smile and a small wave to the young security guard at the main door of the hospital.

He threw his bag full of paperwork and files into the back seat before slipping into the driver's seat.

He had a long trip ahead of him.

His wife, although he loved her, had expensive tastes. To that end, she refused to live within a perfectly respectable district not far from his work. So now Swan faced an hour if not longer commute across the city to their immaculately kept home.

A few metres out on his drive, Swan turned on the radio. It was nice to have music or random chat to pass the time. The speakers hissed a little before they switched to the station he'd listened to on the way to his work that morning and straight into a long diatribe by another angry politician to another. Not that Swan cared. He just needed the distraction.

The cityscape passed by swiftly as he used every shortcut he knew to bypass the traffic hotspots.

* * *

Just halfway across newest bridge constructed across the Hudson river, the radio hissed and cracked.

The bickering men disappeared into the strange hissing noise he'd normally associate with a lost signal.

Before he could even swipe the screen to reach another station, the static cleared.

A song started up, one he recognized.

"Heh! Didn't think they played these old relics still," he chuckled while the song blasted out its electronic beats.

Swan sang along contentedly.

"... I spoke into his eyes I thought you'd died alone! A long long time ago!"

* * *

The young man carried the squirming bag to the water's edge before he braced to throw it into the depths.

Something hit his hand, causing him to drop the bag and clutch it with the uninjured one.

After a brief search he found what had done the damage. Someone had thrown a the lit end of a cigarette at him. He snarled, ignoring the kittens breaking free from their confinement and scattering into the bushes.

Just out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a man with vibrant red hair walking along the bank, heading towards where the bridge met the junction for the tunnel.

He chased after him, shouting at him to stop and explain himself.

Just as he reached to grab him, the man spun and caught him instead. He was lifted easily off his feet and held suspended in midair.

The man's eyes... they were empty. Just holes of pitch black.

"Oh no," the man started singing creepily. "Not me. I never lost control."

He was suddenly flung backwards and crept backwards on the ground as the redhead advanced on him.

The singing stopped only to be replaced by a voice that rang out like the dull toll of a church bell. "You should run home, little boy. Now."

He didn't need any more encouragement.

The bag and kittens forgotten, he ran from the strange singing demon who stared after him with eyes of pitch.

* * *

It started to rain. Heavy, thick and unyielding.

Obscured though his screen was, Swan was desperate to pass the slower car in front.

"Well, shit," he mumbled. The exit he needed wasn't far. He'd slow down at the junction. It'd be worth it if he could get past the guy keeping him pinned in.

The song continued to wail pleasantly to his ears.

"... must have died along, a long long time ago..."

Swan spotted his opportunity, a small gap between him and the car in front.

He hit the accelerator.

* * *

"Who knows! Not me! We never lost control!" Sam sang with a vague cheerfulness as he stepped off the path and onto the road, eyes focused ahead on the car barreling towards him.

* * *

Swan desperately swung his car sideways to miss him.

It hit the verge with speed, crumpling around the tall metal bollard secured there.

In the dim haze of his mind post crash, as he lay crushed against the airbag with his hearing muted and tinny, Swan heard a familiar voice sing.

"You're face to face..."

He wanted to scream, to shout out that he knew this man, this red head who appeared at the window of his broken car and smirked at him.

"With the man who sold the world," Sam finished carefully.

He lit a cigarette, watching idly as pedestrians and other drivers stopped to call for help and see if there was anything they could do to help the trapped Swan.

"Hello, doc," Sam said quietly. "You and I need to have a little chat. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other. Because of Sarah."

Swan blinked, a hoarse breath expelling from his lungs.

"Oh you should be dead," Sam continued. "But you're not. Get comfy, Doctor Archibald Swan. You're not going anywhere yet."

* * *

The red head sat on the opposite of the bridge as he watched the emergency crews work at freeing the man trapped within the car wreck.

"Oh my! What happened?"

Sam mused, "An accident. Terrible really."

He idly pulled a wad of cash from his pocket and handed it to the bemused old woman who asked about the crash.

"What are you doing?"

"You got a little girl who wants to go that dance thingy. That'll get her a nice dress for it and have enough left over to heat your house and get some food in."

Mrs Olivieri stared at him. "Do... Do I know you?"

Sam gave a weak smile. "You did. Once. Only once. Take care of my Janey, Mrs Olivieri."

She blinked and he disappeared from sight, leaving only the money in her hand.

"Sam?" she breathed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sam, Sarah and Jane**

* * *

 **The Unexpected**

They'd spent seven months together before they realized.

Hell, even after that it still took them to nearly eight months before they worked up to kissing and the events that led up to that were a strange affair.

Sam and Sarah had months of fun and laughter with the young blonde showing Sam the ropes of living life outside the hospital – well really for him living as a mortal again full stop.

Slowly but surely, they built a little world of their own among friends and with them being the closest to each other.

Then Dave had arrived and, to Sam's deep and abiding anger, attempted to sweep Sarah off her feet, something he might have succeeded at if Sam hadn't gotten in his way.

* * *

He'd never counted on staying as he searched for the right woman to help carry out his grand design but with his corporeal prison showing no signs of decay or dematerialization, Sam planned on just riding it out for as long as possible and having as much fun as he could along the way before he went about the next stage of his great plan.

Sarah had always be there in his thoughts of the future as his sidekick in trouble.

Suddenly there was a very real threat in the appearance of Dave that she'd go and be with this human who Sam wholeheartedly believed didn't deserve her although she rejected most of his reasons behind that belief when he'd expressed it to her.

Sam wasn't willing to part with Sarah for many reasons – the most heartfelt ones he didn't fully understand but they drove him on anyway.

After a long and hard fought battle, he won over Sarah with some very intricate but believable lies who then politely informed Dave thanks but no thanks to the prospect of a relationship.

* * *

They continued on as normal it seemed. No outwardly difference in their actions or affection towards each other although Sam had become far more weary of others – specifically of the male persuasion.

It started one night not long after Dave had left their company.

Sam slouched beside Sarah on the couch, watching some driveling thing she called a romantic movie that she'd apparently been wanting for months to see.

He watched her laugh, the smile lighting up her face and eyes.

The truth finally dawned on Sam as he watched the joy and light on her face.

He cared about her.

Oh he knew he could love as a friend but this was more. It tugged at parts of himself that hadn't seen daylight in billions of years.

Hesitantly and anxiously, Sam leaned over during a brief pause in the film, stared into Sarah's confused eyes before he kissed her.

A little clumsily, a little shyly but a kiss none the less. Sarah would teach him how to do it much better.

* * *

When they, a week later, finally took that last step in those tricky human intimacies, Sam hadn't a clue of what to do so he relied on Sarah to led the way so to speak.

Although he did enjoy it immensely once he got to grips with the mechanics of it, the feeling of those sensations through his body rattled him deeply.

For the first time, Sam really believed that in this body he was alive and he became ravenous for that feeling.

Any chance he got, Sam was exploring Sarah and she him, although she did remark on his eagerness seemed different to any other person she'd ever been with.

It was almost as if she could see his true self just behind the veil of flesh and bone.

After just a year, Sarah became pregnant.

Unintended. An Accident. And Sam despaired.

* * *

"Isn't this what you had wanted?"

Sam sat despondently on the rooftop with heavy rain battering him and soaking him to the bone. Ouhil was not so far away, watching her brother carefully.

"Not like this," he whispered. "Not my sweet Sarah. Not our child."

"This was your plan. You can change it if you want. You are not bound to it."

Sam slumped forward with sopping wet red hair dangling as the water poured off it.

"It's the best chance. I know it. But... I can't. I did this to her. I swore I'd never hurt her and here I am."

Ouhil sighed. "Sarah's stronger than she looks. My niece is too."

Her brother snapped his head around to her. "A girl?"

"Yes. A little girl. Strong with a mind all of her own. She'll be great, Sam. She'll be what's needed."

Sam blinked. "Heh... a girl..."

Ouhil glanced out over the glittering city just visible through the downpour.

"Get up. You're going to be a father now. There's no time for this self pity. You're needed."

* * *

"You're soaking," Sarah remarked quietly as he stepped back into their small rented apartment.

Sam carefully removed his shoes and socks before stripping down to just his underwear in the hallway before dumping the wet items into a nearby laundry bin. Once his work was done, Sam finally looked at Sarah.

She'd been crying. He could see the tracks the tears had made on her face. The big jumper she wore to somehow hide herself only made her stand out more.

Sam gently reached out and took her hand.

"You're freezing."

"I know."

"You should take a shower or a bath. Get warmed up."

"I will."

He tugged her close before he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," Sam murmured to her for the very first time.

He smiled as he felt Sarah's hands reached around his waist as she softly replied, "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Miranda, Adrien and Tib - Post Crucible and Pre Destiny**

* * *

 **Home**

"Hmmm hmm! Hmm hmm hmmmm!"

She couldn't sing or at least she hated the sound of her singing voice enough that she couldn't even bring herself to even vocalize to her son a lullaby.

Humming was her savior.

She could hum to her baby for hours, serenading him to sleep with the tunes of old nursery rhymes that she vaguely recalled from her own youth.

Not that her father ever sang them to her.

No, those beautiful and easy tunes she remembered came with a mix of blurry faces, all belonging to the many nannies she had over the years.

Miri's gentle hums petered off as Tib passed easily into a deep sleep rocked in her arms.

He'd never have a nanny.

She'd refused to even consider one. Her son would grow up surrounded by his parents and family, not the endless line of carers that she endured.

Tib was going to know just how loved and wanted he was.

Miranda settled her baby into his crib, setting it into a slow rocking while the many pieces of scanning equipment and monitors activated as the small body touched the mattress.

After one last kiss, she stepped away and back out into the bright lights of the hallway.

The door slid closed behind her while she was more focused on setting up her omnitool to tick over the data from Tib's cot in a live-feed.

* * *

Miranda took a moment to really look around at their small home.

The hallway to the bedrooms was painted a bright yellow – a concession on Adrien's part as he didn't particularly like the color but tolerated for her.

A number of pictures hung on the walls - some of Adrien's siblings, others from his youthful career days with Adrien being ever photogenic with a wry grin, and even some of his first family with Savica and Tarquin.

Nothing yet of them. She'd questioned Adrien once over it and he had merely mumbled something about needing to find the time to get some printed.

Although she hadn't wanted it to, eventually the fact they were absent had eaten away at her enough that she mentioned it to Atilius.

The general had laughed at her before mentioning that she should pay a bit more attention to Adrien's desk.

The next time she'd visited him, Miri made a point of doing just that and found it littered with pictures of her and their baby.

Adrien kept them where he needed them the most.

When he found it difficult to keep his cool or just wanted to throw in the towel on the Primarchship, he'd look to his desk and remember why it was that he was putting up with it all in the first place.

After that realization, Miri never bother Victus over it again. Instead she printed her own favorites and put them up around the cottage.

* * *

Miranda padded down the hallway and aimed for the living room.

As she passed by Adrien's office, she could hear her lover hard at work within with shuffling datapads and mumbled words to himself that she couldn't quite make out clearly.

She made a brief detour from her intended route and stopped off in the kitchen where she poured a tumbler of his favorite brandy and carried it back.

Miranda didn't speak as she walked across the tidy office towards him although her turian left his work forgotten on the table as she approached.

"Hello. Is he asleep?"

"Yep," she said softly before she put the tumbler into his hand and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Don't stay up too late," she chided gently.

Before she could make her escape, Adrien snaked an arm around her waist and yanked her down to sit on his lap.

He took a sip of the liquor. "Hmm! The good stuff," Adrien remarked.

"You seemed like you needed it."

"Oh I did. Thank you," he chuckled.

"I know things haven't been easy the last few weeks," Miri started to say before her voice failed her as Adrien pressed his mouth to hers.

"Don't..." he eventually murmured against her lips. "Home is my safe spot. Just you, me and Scout."

* * *

Miranda rested against his chest, curling until her head fitted into the curve of his neck.

"You need a holiday."

Adrien chuckled. "I do but I'm unlikely to get one for a few weeks yet."

"Give me the dates when you can be freed up. I'll organize something. We can go to that new beach resort that just opened up near the Brak coast."

"Sounds nice," Adrien hummed as he swirled his tumbler in gently circles.

"Or head somewhere north if you wish for colder climates."

"You know what I want?" Victus finally said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Us at home. Us not worrying work or getting stuff sorted. Just our family being a family together."

Miri smiled. "That I could definitely organize."

"Heh. Good."


	11. Chapter 11

**Post Crucible and Pre Destiny - Titus, Victus and the trouble of two sons  
**

* * *

 **Identity**

Sappho marveled at the differences; at how they could be so similar and yet not the same.

As she held a small young hand that barely knew the strength in its grip as it clutched the fingers of her far larger and scarred one, Sappho could only stare and wonder.

She'd pondered far too many times leading up to the moment she first laid eyes on him whether she could look upon a child like Tib and see a baby to be loved and not a strange monster composed of two species.

And yet that very first moment when Tib's adoring bright yellow eyes gazed up at her with wonder, Sappho couldn't imagine not being there for him.

* * *

"Has he smiled yet?"

Titus glanced up and shook her head at Miri. "Not yet. I think he's a bit too taken with staring."

"He will. Tib adores you. Always lights up when you're around," Miri replied with a chuckle as she folded up the freshly washed baby clothes.

Sappho had noticed the many pastel colours that marked a lot of the clothes and blankets that Miri bought for Tib. The human had imposed a ban on any gifts for her son while he was young, instead directing anyone who wanted to buy a present for him to give the money to charity instead.

As far as Miri was concerned, Tib would want for nothing but there were people out there after the war that needed help.

"How is Victus?" Sappho asked as she watched Miranda deftly fold and organize the laundry fresh from the dryer.

"He's good. Busy. I think he's a little disappointed he couldn't keep away from work as long as he wanted. It's not so bad. He's gets to have Tib as company most days."

"Good. I know he took the loss of Tarquin very hard."

"As did you," Miri replied softly. "He says you haven't been to visit the vault since his body was returned from Tuchanka."

Titus swiftly turned her attention back to the baby in her arms. "Oh! I got a little smile!"

Tib gurgled at her happily as Sappho lifted him up closer to her face.

* * *

"Sappho... about Tarquin..."

"Stop," came the turian's sharp snap. Tib jumped a little at the sudden change in mood before, with a deep frown, he lost his smile and started to cry.

Miri quickly scooped him out of Sappho's arms.

"Oh now, baby! It's alright!" she soothed. "Auntie Sappho wasn't mad at you. It was me that she was mad at."

Titus sat on the couch and watched Miri walk back and forth as Tib slowly calmed in her arms.  
"I wasn't mad," she finally said.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have pressed it."

"Tarquin... I miss him so. The vault's just too... real."

Miri stopped in her pacing and stood in front of the seat turian with a hiccuping baby in her arms.

"I know, Sappho. Adrien does too. I'd like it if you would go with him next weekend to the vault. It'll be good for you both. Take Tiberius with you."

Titus gazed at her wided eyed. "But why? Tib's just a baby."

"Adrien is compartmentalizing them both. He's making Tarquin's memory all his own. But Tib... he's Tarquin's half brother whether he knew him personally or not. He needs to feel as though he too has claim to part of Tarquin's legacy. Adrien doesn't see that if he doesn't include Tib in this that it will led to a chasm forming between them. The heroic dead son and the lesser living one."

"Adrien would never-"

Miri interrupted her softly. "It already did once. The other Tiberius... he told me so much before he... died. I trust you, Sappho Titus. I trust you with my son and with my partner. You're the only one who has as much claim to Tarquin as his father. I need you to bridge this gap for me. For Tiberius. I don't want him growing up feeling as though he's lesser."

Titus gazed at the baby in Miri's arms before she nodded. She got back to her feet and gently took the calm Tib back into her arms as the baby cooed at her.

"I promise you, Miranda. I'll fix this."

* * *

Sappho was still there when Victus arrived back from the series of events he was obligated to attend just in time for dinner.

"Sappho!" he cheerfully greeted. "And there's my boy!"

Adrien took the deliriously happy Tiberius from Sappho's arms.

"You staying for dinner?" the Primarch asked Titus after enjoying his son's squeals and squeaks of welcome.

"Indeed."

"Excellent. Sappho, look..." he said as he lifted the baby up to show her. "... look at that face. He looks just like Tarquin did when he was a baby. Always had that expression!"

"No, Adrien," Sappho replied softly causing Victus to frown a little.

"What?"

"Tib looks like himself. He looks like Tiberius Victus."

Victus glanced back at the baby.

"Huh... I guess you're right."

They started back towards the kitchen where Miranda was busy organising some food.

"I'm going to the vault tomorrow," Sappho said evenly, her voice not betraying her own turmoil.

"Oh? I mean that's great. I've been doing some work at there. Tidying it."

"I'd like you to come too."

Victus stopped and turned to face Titus. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Bring the small one too."

"Tib doesn't-"

"He's going or I'm not. One day he'll be grown, Adrien, and he'll never know the brother he's lost. Let him grow up with Tarquin being part of his life in some way."

Victus focused his gaze on the baby who cooed and chirped at him.

"You're right," he said softly before he pressed a kiss on Tib's small fringe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pre-Crucible - Crassus and Sarah and some unexpected news.**

* * *

 **Choices**

Crassus knocked back the small tumbler of liquid the bartender had handed over before he waved at the dumbfounded asari to fill her up again.

After doing that twice and feeling the effects rapidly, Crassus decided to drink the third helping a bit slower.

As he sipped, another patron of the bar slid into the empty seat to his right.

"Crassus!"

"Hello Mori," the turian replied dully.

The batarian flashed a grin. "Haven't seen you out at this bar in an age! What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Mori eyed the glass containing the deep green liquid that looked and smelled like a very potent dextro alcohol. "Oh really... how's that little dancer of yours?"

The tumbler hit the bar-top so hard that it shattered, splashing the contents and shards of glass in all directions.

Before Mori could even register what had happened, Crassus had the batarian off the bar stool and shoved backwards into a nearby pillar.

"I'm not your friend, Mori," Vitius hummed dangerously. He flung the batarian sideways leaving him lying astonished on the floor.

Crassus stomped towards the exit and disappeared into the station's crowds.

* * *

She didn't expect him home.

At least not for a few days anyway. So Sarah was very surprised when Crassus turned up a few hours after his stormy departure – smelling like a brewery and still angry.

She said nothing as did he.

Vitius walked past her and aimed for the fridge and the booze within.

Sarah, very aware of the shock he was currently undergoing, decided on a tactical retreat and headed for the spare room for the night.

* * *

She read for an hour or so before attempting to finally get some sleep.

Sarah had barely put her book down when she heard the heavy footsteps of Vitius make their way down the hall towards the room they shared.

They returned down the hall and stopped at the door of the spare room – he didn't find her in their usual spot she realized.

"So you're not staying in the same room as me now, eh?" Vitius barked loudly at her through the closed door.

"It's not locked, you know. You can come in."

"Won't if I'm not wanted!" he growled back.

Sarah sighed before she got out of the bed and opened it herself.

Crassus stared at her, reeking of booze with twitching mandibles as he stood unsteadily in the bright hallway.

"I thought you needed some space from me," she said softly.

"Did you cheat on me?"

"No."

"You can't say that and expect me to believe it!"

"I don't."

Crassus stared at her dumbfounded.

"Vitius, I'm the first person to find this whole situation insane so I'm hardly one to judge you not believing this," Sarah said quietly as she took his hand in her own with little resistance from the turian. "But it is true. I'm going to see a guy called Jack Kynes tomorrow. He says he can help me. Can give me answers."

"Us," Crassus blurted out drunkenly. "Us answers."

Sarah gave a tight smile. "Yeah... us. Come on. You need to sleep off that booze. How much have you had?"

"Enough," he muttered as he let Sarah led him back down the hallway to their room.

* * *

After convincing him to shed some layers, Sarah also managed to persuade him to lie down and rest. Not without concessions on her part as he yanked her a little more forcefully than normal to do the same beside him.

"What time are you meeting that Kynes guy?"

"Haven't gotten a time yet. He said to ring him in the morning."

"First thing. Straight away."

Sarah smiled as she felt Vitius's hands sneak their way to her before slipping around her body.

"I know," she said quietly. "As soon as I wake."

"It can't be mine, you know."

"Haven't slept with anyone else," Sarah replied calmly.

"Still... maybe there's some reason. Like human whatevers on some thingy and you didn't know about it."

Sarah bit back the smile at her partner's drunken words. "That's a long shot, Vitius. What if what I think is true and they're yours?"

* * *

There was silence.

He wasn't asleep she knew. The familiar twitches of his muscular frame informed her of that fact. Crassus just didn't have an answer for her.

"Then it'll be a monster," he finally replied. "Like that damn brute thingy during the war or those..."

Vitius drifted back to silence as they both thought to those horrific creatures that invaded Omega.

"What if-" Sarah started gently, "-they were perfect? Not a monster?"

"Then... I dunno."

She'd nearly nodded off when Vitius spoke, waking her from the dreamy haze she'd fallen into.

"Did you cheat? Just tell me straight. If you have I'd just wanna know now."

"Would you leave me if I had?"

"... maybe."

"Vitius, let's think about this after tomorrow."

* * *

"S-s-so you see, he's p-perfect!"

Sarah stared at the tiny little creature exposed to a world he as yet didn't know existed via a high resolution display from data collected by Jack's devices.

"He's... beautiful," she sighed.

Beside her, hungover Vitius gazed at their child with bloodshot eyes.

"Kynes..." he mumbled. "... what is it?"

Jack, not trusting his voice to not fail him, simply took Sarah's hand and placed it over Crassus's own that rested on the bed beside her.

"T-t-that," he added. "H-h-h-he's you and Sarah."

After Kynes left to give them a few minutes alone, Sarah sat upright on the examining table while her partner remained in his own seat beside it.

"So I didn't cheat."

"Yep."

"And this baby is yours."

"..."

"Vitius?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"I'm scared alright," he snapped. "I don't have any answers for myself let alone you. Spirits... this is insane!"

* * *

Sarah slipped off the table and took the seat beside him. "We can do this, Vitius. Or I can go it alone."

He snapped his head around to her. "What?"

"I need to know whether you're on board with this. I'm having this baby with or without you. I'd prefer that we do this together but I won't stop you if you want to walk out that door and never come back."

Crassus stared at her horrified. "No. I'm not leaving."

"Good. Then we need to plan. I'm gonna go and grab Jack. We need way more info before we can start putting together ideas."

She got back to her feet and headed to the door before she stopped and looked back.

"Vitius... you're gonna be a father," Sarah said with a grin before she disappeared out to look for Jack.


	13. Chapter 13

**Set in the "Interference" timeline - Crassus's troubles with overcoming his fears  
**

* * *

 **Fear**

"Thank you for coming!" Sarah breathed out as she hugged the old turian tightly.

Nimerius Crassus had barely time to put his bag on the ground when the slight human had launched herself at him.

"How are you, my dear?"

"Good. Could be better but just so damn glad you're here now!"

Sarah pulled back and allowed the turian to breathe.

"How is my grandson?"

"Good. Confused."

The turian hummed. "Vitius still not bonding?"

"Oh he's bonded to him. It's just I can see him fighting it, Nimerius. Little Nim calls out for his father and Vitius... he actively fights against going to him."

Nimerius gently placed his hands on Sarah's shoulders.

"Don't worry. We'll get this sorted. And I need to have a talk with Vitius anyway."

"Oh?"

She watched as the turian cast a critical eye over the hallway and the apartment itself.

"Over these accommodations. These cramped quarters are no place to raise a growing family. I'll have to see about having you all return home with me."

* * *

Crassus stepped off the shuttle with a pounding headache.

Their job went great although he wound up with a brutal headache following a little CQC with a very large krogan who got lucky and landed a couple of punches.

But in spite of the headache and large bruise, Crassus was quite pleased with how it all went. Good money too. Enough to hold off on another job for a few months at least.

He arrived at the apartment and stopped dead just outside the main door.

After steeling himself, Vitius finally went in.

The baby was cooing and giggling in the living room as another familiar voice laughed with him.

"What are you doing here?" Crassus barked out a little too harshly when he stepped into his living room and found his father playing with his namesake.

"Hello to you too, Vitius," Nimerius replied blandly as he held the baby close to his chest.

Nim the younger looked to his father cautiously before he chirped and reached out.

Crassus didn't move and the baby stopped. Instead he curled back to his grandfather who immediately forced his son to hold the child.

"Listen I got stuff-"

"Shut up, Vitius!" Nim snarled. "Hold your son! He needs constant physical reassurance at this age and I can clearly see you haven't been doing that from how he reacts to you. I will not see him grow up filled with insecurities because you can't get your act together. I raised you better!"

Crassus was dumbfounded at his father's outburst. He kept still while he held the baby in his arms – little Nim visibly happier at being close to his father.

"Now," Nimerius barked, "let's see about some dinner."

* * *

The following day, Sarah took her son out for a few hours while his grandfather had a long overdue talk with his own son.

"I can't say that I'm proud of what Sarah has said you have been doing."

Vitius snorted. "When have you ever been proud of me, father?"

"I've always admired your independence, Vitius. Your determination to live a life of your own choosing. Despite our disagreements, I've always respected that drive in you."

Crassus frowned. "Father, I-"

"This thing with young Nimerius. It needs to stop, Vitius. What is going on in your head?"

"I'm just being careful!"

"Of what? A child?"

Crassus sighed in exasperation. "He's not just a baby, father! He's a... spirits! I don't know what he is!"

"He's your son!"

Vitius stared at his father.

"He's your son and the son of young Sarah," Nim continued. "Whatever the future holds, that fact will never change. You must make a decision here, Vitius. Either you live in fear or you accept Nim for who he is. He can't help being born. Young Nim didn't get a choice in the matter."

Vitius sat thoughtfully as his father pressed on further.

"And let me tell you something, my son. That baby is the sweetest little creature I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. When you were his age you were a little terror. Always pushing the boundaries. Hell, you even bit your mother so hard once you made her bleed because she wouldn't let you crawl behind the sofa. Nim... he doesn't have that sort of personality. He's soft, gentle and sweet. He looks to you as though his entire life depends on your every word and yet he hesitates because how many times has he been rejected by you."

Nimerius took a seat beside his son. "You need to get your act together now. Every day you delay in facing this the more damage is done to Nim and his relationship to you. It's time to conquer your fears, Vitius. Let him show you who he is."

* * *

When Sarah returned home with the tired baby after an eventual day touring around, Vitius had made his decision.

"Hey, baby," he said to his son who immediately went into a frenzy of joy at his father's attention.

He squirmed in Vitius's hands until his father rested him against his chest. The purring from his small body was so loud that even Crassus had to laugh.

"I never realized that he liked being so close," Vitius laughed.

Sarah stood at the door next to Nimerius and watched as her partner slowly started to let go of all that fear he'd built up.

"Thank you," she whispered to him.

"No need," Nim replied quietly. "It'll take time to undo all the damage caused but the bond is there and it's strong. My son just needed a bit of tough love. I have no doubt that, given enough time, he'll be a very good father."

Sarah grinned. "I never doubted, Nimerius. Never."


	14. Chapter 14

**Familiar Stranger**

Ilessia was popular.

She didn't intend it or even work hard at it. People just seemed to gravitate to her in school and in the community.

She put it down to being her parents daughter. The Solims were always popular among the Ulraos – often called upon to adjudicate disputes if the Heimriken were too busy.

Illessia often longed for a moment of peace and quiet away from everybody else and their problems.

Hence why she found herself walking towards the memorial grounds within the Sanctum.

At this time of day there shouldn't be anyone around and she could be alone.

* * *

Upon arrival at the tall gates, Illessia took a quick look around before she immediately froze as she spotted the beast.

Not a beast really. Just a cruel nickname for the strange kid about her age who was missing from school more than he attended.

Sheor was handsome but also ridiculously tall, broad and coldly intimidating as he stood easily twice the size of any others in their year.

The months he spent living in the caverns beneath the city and beyond only seemed to harden him even more. He never smiled. Or laughed. Or had any emotion on his face other than a strange cold blankness.

As if he didn't care of anything you might have to say so don't even bother.

* * *

Illessia planned to just stroll past him when she realized that he was struggling to regain his composure.

"Oh spirits," she whispered to herself as she remembered. His mother had passed away a few weeks prior, leaving him the head of his small family of four brothers.

Everyone assumed they were doing fine but here he was, keening his sadness next to his mother's grave - something which he was now desperately trying to control the moment he spotted her.

Illessia had to go to him. The pull to help was too strong.

* * *

"Hey there," she greeted softly as she arrived at the graveside.

Sheor, busy taking deep heaving breaths, didn't return the greeting. Instead he focused on trying to ignore her.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom," Illessia added as she took a seat beside him on the ground.

The tall young man snorted but didn't say a word.

"She was nice. I met her a few times. My father said she was the best hunter he's seen in decades. Said she was so quick that he thought she could catch a _snichet_ with her bare-hands."

Again no reply but there was a definite thaw happening as Sheor's body visibly relaxed a fraction.

"Anyway I just want you to know that if you or your brothers need anything then just ask. We're all here for you."

"We don't need your help," Sheor rumbled.

"Oh I know. I'd just like to. We all want to."

He peered at her suspiciously with a sideways glance. "No," he said before quickly adding, "thank you."

* * *

Illessia ran an appreciative gaze over Sheor's form. Although he was intimidating, she could see how attractive he was.

What kept her away from him previous to this was how angry he always seemed. Now... well, she knew he had a heart in there.

Illessia shuffled over closer and put her hand on his.

Sheor stiffened and glanced at her in surprise. She gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"We're all here for you, Sheor. For you and your family."

He nodded before he got to his feet.

"I've got to go. Thank you for your... kind words."

Illessia watched him stalk off. She glanced down at the overturned soil of Sheor's mother's grave.

"Don't worry," she said quietly. "I'll take care of him. We all will."

* * *

"Get up!" Sheor roared.

It was early morning of the following day and he needed to get his brothers out the door to help hunt. Their food stores was running dangerously low.

"What about breakfast? We do have enough for all of us right?" Takris asked in yawn as he stepped into the kitchen.

Sheor frowned as he searched through the empty presses.

"Spirits... I need to-"

* * *

The front door rattling snapped their attention to it.

"Early for visitors," Takris murmured.

Sheor motioned him to stay put as he went to the door.

He was stumped to find Illessia there along with her mother and one of her sisters – all carrying large pots filled with delicious smelling food.

"Morning!" she said cheerily. "We were passing by and thought you'd all like some breakfast!"

He found himself pushed aside by the young woman who was followed in by her mother and sister.

After popping the pots down on the nearest table, Illessia took a good look around at the house which looked a little worse for wear.

"Well, we can sort this out, right Mama?"

Her mother smiled warmly. "Oh I think so. Boys? Food. Tuck in. Once you're full, we've got some work to get on with!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Set before "Crucible" and "Interefence" - Avitus and Kari's reveal**

* * *

 **The Party**

"Avi! Come on! Get your dance on!"

Avitus shook his head while he kept his seat at the table with his twin at his side.

"Sorry, Grentus! Enjoying my beer! I'll join later."

His younger brother rolled his eyes at his reply before muttering "lightweight" as he disappeared among the happy crowd on the dance floor.

"Glad to be home?" Garrus asked with a chuckle.

"You bet. Been gone far too long."

His twin grinned. "Mom and Dad are really happy you're back. They were worrying."

"Mom?! Worried?!"

"I know! Hahahaha! She frets about you, ya know!"

Avitus leaned back and took in the familiar sights, smells and sounds of home. The hall was filled to bursting with people but not the one he was looking for.

He'd spent the trip home with Kari who'd left him to go to her own family in the city while he arrived at the homestead.

Avitus was anxious to get the formal introductions over with. She'd promised him that she'd tell her parents and he was just waiting for that part to be over before telling his own folks.

* * *

"You alright?"

"Hmm?" Avitus replied with his eyes locked on the far entrance-way.

"You're completely distracted! What's going on?"

"Ah you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me!"

"I'm dating Kari."

Garrus eyed him suspiciously. "Are... are we thinking of the same Kari?"

"Yep."

"Pretty Kari from school? She had that little weird fringe thingy? Daughter of the scariest turian in the north?"

"Yep."

Garrus huffed. "That's unbelievable. I hope you realize that Sheor will murder you."

Before Avitus could reply, his attention was taken completely by the arrival of the lady in question with the rest of her family.

Beer and talk with his brother forgotten, Avitus scrambled to his feet.

Garrus sipped his own drink and watched with amusement as Avitus straightened his tunic and pants.

"Look okay?"

"Just about presentable." Garrus replied.

"Wish me luck!"

His twin watched him stride to the small group purposefully with a grin. "You'll need more than that, Avi."

* * *

Kari beamed at him as he approached while the rest of her family were not quite as welcoming apart from her mother of course.

Illessia greeted him warmly as she did to everyone she met. Kari's siblings were varying levels of warm to cool in their own hellos and then there was Sheor.

Tall and broad, Sheor towered over Avi – making the younger man feel almost like a child again.

An intense chill ran through Avitus as the older turian didn't speak but merely glared coldly at him.

To his relief, Avi was saved by his father.

"Sheor! Old friend! I'm so glad you could make it! I see you've met my boy, Avi. Just back from his space-faring adventures."

Garrus put a strong comforting arm over Avi's shoulders just as he arrived to greet the newcomers.

"I won't say adventures as such..." Avitus said with a bright blue flush creeping up his neck and face.

"Nonsense! And I see your own are looking great too, Sheor. Is... is that Kari? Little Kari?!"

Garrus reached out and took Kari's hands into his own warmly. "You've grown up, my dear. Good thing you got your mother's looks and not your father's."

"Your flattery is getting worse with your advancing age," Illessia chuckled.

* * *

"Don't I know it! Have to rein him in."

Kadisa strolled up and slipped her hand into her husband's. "It's wonderful that you all could make it to the party."

"Your boy is apparently dating my daughter."

Sheor, having never lost the stare he had on Avitus, spoke with words that resonated like lead hitting rock.

Garrus and Kadisa both glanced at Avi who swallowed nervously before nodding.

"Well... that's great news!" Garrus chuckled before he cast a quick glance at Sheor. "... right?"

"No," Sheor barked. "I remember what he was as a child. I remember what he did to her back in their school days."

Kari gasped. "Dad! That was ages ago!"

"I do not care. Demonstrative of his ability to deceive. His current work merely reinforces that. A liar, a deceiver and a betrayer born of parents far better than what he is. He is not someone I want any of mine to consort with."

"Sheor..." Illessia hummed warningly.

The turian frowned before snorting. "Fine. Not the time and place."

As he stepped forward to join the party-goers, Sheor placed one of his massive paws on Avitius's chest and shoved him backwards.

"This isn't over, boy."

He stomped off with the rest of his children bar Kari scampering after him in his wake.

Garrus and Kadisa glanced at each other wearily before they too went after the turian in an effort to gauge how he was going to hold up for the rest of the party.

* * *

"Don't worry," Illessia said with a warm smile to Avitus. "Sheor's going to need a little time to adjust to the new status quo. I'm glad that our daughter is happy. That's all that matters."

Avitius nodded before he watched her leave too to join her family.

"That went well," he muttered to Kari.

"We have very different ideas of what a good introduction is, Avi."


	16. Chapter 16

**Set before "Interference". Shepard babysits Gaius and Hadrian while on a brief stopover on Palaven.**

* * *

 **Gaius's Momma**

"Thanks for this, Jane," Garrus said softly as he handed over Hadrian to her, the little boy smiling at her shyly before giggling at the face she pulled at him.

"No problem at all! You're sure that Perdita's okay with this?"

Garrus rolled his eyes. "She's fine."

"Oh god, Garrus! You never told her!"

The turian shrugged. "Don't worry about it. She'll never know."

Shepard put Hadrian on his feet before she directed him to where Gaius was playing with some toys.

"And what if Hadrian tells her?"

"He won't."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because Hadrian has learned that his mother doesn't listen to him or if she does, she ends up shouting at him like he's stupid."

* * *

Shepard's face dropped. "What? Garrus! That's... that's..."

"I know," he said quietly as he gazed at his little boys playing together.

"It's fucking abusive!" Shepard snarled.

"I know and so does he. He won't tell her anything because he doesn't talk to her except when absolutely necessary."

Jane shook her head. "Is it depression? Has she seen a therapist about this? Because it's not right, Garrus!"

"I'm working on it. Until her sessions start up, Perdita has restricted access to him. He's always with me, Shepard."

Jane opened her mouth to press him further but Garrus was a step ahead. "I don't have time to go into this, Jane. We can talk later. Just... take care of him for me."

"Alright. But we will be talking, Garrus. This isn't over."

* * *

Shortly after Garrus left, Shepard joined the two little boys on the floor littered with toys.

Hadrian seemed a little uncomfortable with her, as if unsure as to why she was joining in their fun.

"Come on, Hadrian," Jane chuckled. "Throw me the ball!"

He threw it and laughed uncontrollably as Shepard made a show of pretending to fumble the catch and bounced the ball from hand to hand with gasps of surprise.

She batted it finally back to Hadrian who caught it easily.

"Phew!" Jane laughed. "Good catch!"

The little turian boy flushed blue at her praise.

"So... are my two favorite boys in the galaxy hungry for lunch?"

"Yeah!" was the happy replies.

* * *

She noticed shortly after that Hadrian always wanted to be close.

He took the seat next to her and not the free one near Gaius. Jane pretended not to notice how he looked up to her and tried to touch her arm when he could.

Talking was slow at first but, as soon as he realized that she listened and answered him thoughtfully, Hadrian turned into a chatterbox with a constant blush as he talked.

Shepard always had a soft spot for the child even though he was a reminder of Garrus and what had happened years before.

But Hadrian was never anything but quiet and gentle and he completely adored his half-brother, not seeing the differences that other children saw.

Her love for Garrus's son with Perdita had been sealed when she'd seen him defend Gaius with a ferocity that she didn't know that the boy had within him.

She'd arrived to pick Gaius up from his father at a nearby small park. As they sat chatting, Gaius had fallen foul of some bigger kids in the park. Seeing his brother being pushed from behind caused the small Hadrian to charge the bully and knock him over, all the while shouting at the other child to leave his brother alone.

* * *

"Enjoying your lunch?"

Hadrian nodded eagerly. "It's yummy!" he mumbled through a full mouth.

"Well, once done we'll go and watch a good movie. That sound like fun?"

He gazed up at her with wide blue eyes and nodded so hard that Shepard had to laugh.

"Good!"

* * *

An hour later, the three were curled up on the couch watching a brightly colored cartoon movie of some ancient asari folktale.

From the start, Gaius was cuddled in close to Shepard while Hadrian sat a little awkwardly on the edge of the couch on her other side.

She watched as the little boy glanced over at the pair, clearly wanting the same comfort that Gaius got from her but not sure if he could ask for it.

Shepard reached out her free arm and curled it around Hadrian.

"Come on back here, Hadrian," she said softly.

The little boy couldn't stop smiling as he cuddled close to her like Gaius was.

"Better?"

"Yeah!" he said quietly before she felt him bury his face in her shirt.

"You okay?" Shepard asked.

He nodded as he peered at the screen with one eye while he kept pressed against her.

* * *

It was late when Garrus arrived back at Shepard's parked ship in the small spaceport.

"Hey!" he shouted out only to be get shushed by Jane.

Garrus smiled warmly when he arrived in the small living room to find Gaius and Hadrian asleep on the couch wrapped in a warm blanket.

Jane was sitting on the floor with her back to the couch while watching another movie.

"I see someone has a death-grip on your hair," Garrus chuckled.

"I know," Shepard whispered back as she glanced over her shoulder at Hadrian who held on tightly to a lock of her hair.

"He's a sweet child, Garrus," she added softly.

"I know. He didn't get that from me or his mom."

"You know... if you wanted to have me mind him some more I wouldn't say no."

Garrus grinned. "I'll have to take you up on that."

"I'm serious," Jane said as she slowly freed her hair from the boy's grip. "He needs love, Garrus. I know you're doing your best but... but he's looking for a mom."

"Shepard..."

Jane gently pulled the blankets up to Hadrian's chin. "I know I'm not his mom and I'm not exactly around a lot but I'd still like to be there for him."

"Thanks."

She glanced over at Garrus. "For what?"

"For not... for not blaming him. I know that everything that happened between me and Perdita-"

"He's a child, Garrus. Just a sweet little baby. He doesn't look at me and see a human. He sees Gaius's mom."

Jane gently rubbed the tiny fringe as the boy slept, chuckling a little as Gaius rolled over and started chewing on Hadrian's free arm.

"I'm doing my best," Garrus mused.

"I know. I'm just putting it out there that if you need someone to take care of him then I'm here."

"Thanks, Shepard."


	17. Chapter 17

**Pre "Interference" – The Crassus Family - this was originally going to be part of a chapter in "Crucible" but got left out. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Family**

Vitius hummed the merry tune he always did as he went through his morning rituals.

The basin in front of him was filled with lukewarm water, once clear but now flicked with the coarse soap he used to scrub the plates on his face and neck.

"Dadda?"

Vitius glanced at the small figure at the doorway to the bathroom. Nim peered up at him, standing shakily with his teddy clasped tightly in his arms.

"Mornin'! What's the matter?"

"Where did you get that big scar from?"

Vitius scanned over his naked torso covered with the remnants of old fights and battles.

"Which one, Nim?"

His four year old pointed at a particularly jagged one that covered Vitius's right side.

"Ahh. Good spot. Axe from a krogan. Did not see that one comin' let me tell you! He sure as hell didn't see it when it came back his way."

"What's an axe?"

Vitius stared down at his small son in his onesie covered in cartoon characters with his teddy clutched tightly to his body.

"I'll, ahhhh... later. I'll tell ya later. Come on up here. We gotta get ready to meet your granddad and grandma."

He picked up his son and sat him down on top of the cabinet.

"Are we there yet?"

Vitius chuckled as he washed Nim's scrunched up face, "We're very close, baby. Too close."

* * *

Palaven was a hot and stifling as ever.

Sarah's soft human skin with it's pale cream complexion was completely unprotected so she was forced to wear a shield that sparked and fizzed in the intense light.

Nim was extremely unhappy until he was safe and secure in the air conditioned car.

"It's too hot!" he whined.

"I know. Hated summers here too," Vitius agreed as he handed back a bottle full of ice-cold water. "Drink that. It'll make you feel better."

Sarah switched off the shield that annoyed her more than the sun did. "I can't wait till we reach your parents place."

"Well, sit back, relax and enjoy this four hour drive to the middle of nowhere!"

* * *

The Crassus estate was in what the turians called a garden province, one that hadn't endured vast industrialization and now served as mainly agricultural land to feed the vast population.

Although not all land was used as such. Nimerius the elder had first used his growing wealth to buy up vast tracts of land to conserve the ancient forests and jungles there in remembance of his father.

Sarah and the old turian had spent a lot of time together on her visits walking the many gardens and little farming plots he maintained on his estate.

Nimerius had been a farmer's son.

He grew up learning the trade from his father before he was carted off to bootcamp where he'd been teased by many for his non-military family background.

Not that he cared.

He'd shrug them off with a well-rehearsed "war doesn't feed people. You go and be good at killing. It's people like me and my family that make sure that you've a home to come back to."

Shortly after his first tour, Nimerius had been given leave to exit the military early as his father had passed away which left Nim, his mother and his sisters to run the farms.

* * *

His time off world had really served him well in one regard – Nimerius was very unturian when it came to business.

He'd made connections to a number of volus and asari traders, gained knowledge and experience which he now used to it's fullest by being as ruthless in his business dealings as others were in war.

By the time he was in his thirties, Nimerius had a vast business empire under his thumb which dealt in areas from military technology to his first love of farming.

He'd married later in life – a trait that Vitius picked up from him – to a younger woman named Leria who was from an old aristocratic family.

Vitius's mother was not like her well-to-do relations at all, preferring to garden and tend to her flowers. It wasn't strictly love at first sight either.

She found Nimerius rude and over-bearing as he attempted to advise her on her gardens while Nimerius thought she was an idiot for planting vox and poio right next to each other.

Over time and repeated conflicts, he found that he missed her when she was gone and she the same.

The arguments faded, the conflicts dimmed and they found in each other kindred spirits.

Nimerius conceded that her ideas were good – not traditional certainly – but they worked. Too well in some cases.

* * *

They married and had four sons and three daughters in short order, all of whom – bar Vitius – lived in close proximity to their parents.

Not that they had an easy life of it. Nimerius and Leria had no intention of their children getting a pass because of who their parents were.

Each worked their way up through whatever area of the companies they wished to with Nimerius being particularly proud of the two that chose to do neither and instead work the land as his own father had done.

Then there was Vitius.

Stubborn, obstinate and reckless. Father and son fought over practically everything but the nail in the coffin had seemed to be Nimerius's insistence that his middle child finally settle down.

To hear Vitius tell the tale, his father had wanted to marry him off to a rich old turian's daughter.

Nimerius's version was different of course and that he'd only pointed her out to his son to try and get him interested in something more than the fleeting encounters he flitted through.

They parted on bad terms and barely spoke for years with Leria being the negotiator between the two.

It was only when along came Sarah that things started to change for the better.

Suddenly his wayward son wasn't so wayward after all. Sarah was everything Nimerius had hoped his son would find but with only a minor flaw in being human. The old turian had disregarded that fact immediately.

They could adopt of course. Once they were married. And it'd have to be a big wedding of course. At the estate as nowhere else would do. No expense spared.

Leria had sat in their bed smiling as her husband prattled on after they'd gone back to Omega following their first week long visit.

"Vitius might want something smaller," she added softly.

"Well, he can't. Do something small and they'll think we're ashamed of Sarah. Has to be big."

Leria cuddled next to Nim. "Before you start sending out the invitations, let them be together first. They'll decide if they'll marry. Not you."

* * *

Then the war happened and brought with it such pain and heartbreak.

The loss of a beloved daughter, Palis, and her young family in the ruins of Cipritine had tortured them.

Their eldest boy, Berius, lost most of his right leg while he'd seen his wife and their two eldest taken by the machines leaving him with just one child to save.

In the aftermath of the first wave of attacks, the old couple had called their family together and taken refuge beneath the grand old house they'd called home.

When the war ended, they'd emerged from their shelter to find their home damaged but not unlivable.

Their family was broken but not destroyed.

Nimerius got to work. They'd get the province back up and running again which would get food to those who remained on the planet.

When communications got back up and running, they were delighted to see Vitius's slightly more scarred face with Sarah at his side - both still alive.

Sarah's pregnancy had divided the family. Vitius's siblings didn't know what to make of it all.

But for Nimerius and Leria, still nursing the pain of losing children and grandchildren, this was something joyful in the midst of such pain and misery.

* * *

"God... my back," Sarah hissed as she finally got out of the car.

"Lightweight," Vitius chuckled as he unclipped the fast asleep Nim from his seat and lifted him up into his arms.

"Hello!" Leria shouted out as she waved at the pair happily while she stepped over her flowers to reach them.

Sarah quickly embraced her once she arrived. "It's so good to see you!"

"And you both! There's my little flower," Leria cooed at the sleepy Nim who was just waking up. He reached out to his grandmother who eagerly took him into her arms.

"I think you've gotten bigger!" Leria chuckled before she started off down the path to the large house.

"Come on you two! Lunch is ready!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Post "Crucible" – Victus has a close call.**

* * *

 **The Danger of Pedastals  
**

"Heirus Brimit! My word! I never thought I'd see you here!" Victus greeted happily.

The younger man clad in his military dress uniform gave the Primarch a tight smile.

"It's... it's good to see you too, sir. I've not seen you since Menae."

Adrien nodded before he glanced around the packed hallway. "Indeed. Menae... Come! I've got a few minutes to spare. My office's just over here. We can talk in private."

* * *

He led his former second-in-command to the small offices he used, giving Bob brief instructions before heading inside.

"Take a seat, Heirus. Drink?"

"Water would be good," Brimit replied before he sank into the soft chair. "Nice little place you got."

Victus chuckled. "Better than the barracks on that moon. Miri picked out the furnishings. I was going with old mess hall benches but apparently that might not give the right image."

Brimit nodded slowly, no emotion on his face, before he took the water bottle offered to him.

The Primarch sat on the seat opposite to him with a bottle in his own hands.

"How have you been?"

Heirius nodded. "Good. Good mostly. You?"

"Primarch. Not quite what I want but putting up with it for the moment."

Brimit swallowed carefully. "Not enjoying the perks?"

"What perks?" Victus laughed. "It demands all your time and I've got other responsibilities outside of here. Juggling work and family is no small feat in this job. I'm no longer surprised that I'm the first sitting Primarch in over 600 years to have a young family."

* * *

"Sir... I can't keep up this facade. Can you really call what you've got a 'family'?"

Victus frowned. "Excuse me?"

Brimit leaned forward. "I need to say this, sir. I came all this way to talk with you. The human... this Lawson person. She's Cerberus. Not only that, she's one of their best agents"

"I know, Heirius. She was but now she's not," Adrien replied carefully. "Times have changed and people do too."

"She can't love you! You're the antithesis of everything she's worked for! Am I the only one here that sees this for what it is?! She's using you! And that thing... that 'child'."

The Primarch stared Brimit intensely before he added calmly, "She's _**ex**_ Cerberus - that being an important clarification. And Tiberius is my son. Now this... this I didn't expect. Friendly chat between former comrades I anticipated. You should be careful, Heirius. You're letting your hate peek through."

"What happened to you, sir?!" Brimit blurted out. "You were great once! I would have followed you into hell itself! We all would have! You were a hero!"

Victus got to his feet. "I fear, Heirius, that you've labored under a misapprehension. I'm a man who you should never put on a pedestal. I don't have to explain my private life to anyone. Now..." he turned to his desk. "... is there any way that I can-"

Victus froze as he turned back and found himself confronted by Brimit holding a gun.

"Oh Heirius. What have you done," he sighed.

"I'm... I'm gonna set you free, sir! Cause... cause you're not the Adrien Victus I remember."

"Apparently we've got very different ideas of who I am. Put down the gun, Heirius. Don't throw your life away."

"I don't know what they've done to you but the Victus I knew would not have wanted to live like this! Live like you do now!"

* * *

Victus quickly assessed his options while Brimit talked with the hand holding the gun shaking.

"Adrien, I-"

Miranda walked in nonchalantly, not spotting the scene before her.

The Primarch's heart nearly stopped.

Before he could react to stop Brimit who spun around to fire a shot at Miri, his lover was already on the move as she finally looked up.

She charged forward, throwing what she carried to the floor. Glowing bright blue, Miri hit Brimit like a train even as a number of shots went off.

The gun flew out of Heirius's hand. Not that he noticed as Miranda struck him with a powerful palm strike at the elbow which dislocated the entire thing.

Brimit caught her around her slim throat with the unbroken arm and tried his damnedest to choke the life out of her only to have Miranda slam her forehead into his nose, shattering it.

He let go and could only blearily watch as Miranda punched him hard before the lights went out.

* * *

"Adrien! Are you okay?!" Miranda gasped as she scrambled off the unconscious turian on the floor.

"I'm fine. Miri, your arm. Give it here."

She glanced at what Adrien was referring to. Her right arm throbbed as blood seeped onto her white shirt sleeve from the gunshot she barely noticed.

"BOB!" Miranda roared. "GET FUCKING SECURITY IN HERE!"

Adrien pulled her to the couch before they managed to get her shirt off. He fetched the nearest first aid kit that he kept near his desk and started to wrap up the wound.

"It'll do until the medics get here," he hummed.

He'd nearly finished when he noticed the shaking. "Miri... oh..."

Tears were pouring down her cheeks.

Adrien gently leaned forward and nuzzled the side of her head.

"You need better security, " Miranda said quietly. "Starting today. I don't ever want to see that ever again."

"I didn't expect-"

"You know what I didn't expect?! To see you about to be shot!"

Before Victus could reply, they were interrupted by the arrival of Sec officers and medics.

* * *

It was late by the time they got home.

While Miri was being treated, Victus quietly wandered a few floors down and assured himself that Heirius was okay, firmly believing that the young man was having some sort of mental break. After a brief chat with the attending doctors, he left hopeful that the younger man could be treated for injuries to his body and to his mind.

Garrus Vakarian had picked up Tib from his creche and minded him with his own young one until Tib's parents were freed from the hospital.

"Why are you so certain that this guy is having a breakdown? He tried to assassinate you, Adrien!" Miranda asked as she leaned back near the sink in their kitchen with one eye on Tib drawing at the table.

Victus glanced up at Miri from where he was chopping up what they needed for diner that night.

"Heirius is a good man. I don't know what's happened to him since I last saw him... since I left him on Menae but I know that the war was not kind on anyone, Miri. Anyway, all I asked was that they assess him."

Miri sighed. "They'd do that anyway. Standard procedure."

"I know but I just wanted to be sure that they would. He's just... confused. And wrong."

"Wrong?"

Victus pressed a kiss on Miri's cheek. "Completely. I know you love me."

"Oh? And how's that?"

"The way you threw yourself at him. Now that's love."

Miranda shook her head a little before she smirked. "Maybe I was just reacting on instinct."

"Liar," Adrien chuckled before he went back to chopping.


	19. Chapter 19

**Pre "Destiny" and Post "Crucible" – Garrus and Gaius have a day out**

* * *

 **The Little Things**

It was the little things that always tugged at Garrus's memory and heart.

Small moments when he felt as though he was caught between the boy and man, seeing two where only one stood.

He had the same smile which had surprised both of his parents although they knew it shouldn't.

It had only really became noticeable to them when Gaius was toddling around and grinning became almost his default setting.

Sometimes, and heartrendingly, Gaius would burst out with an infectious and distinctive laughter that Garrus remembered as hearing once in a deeper and rougher voice.

And right now, with Gaius peering up at him with big blue eyes, Garrus was struck by the now familiar but always heartbreaking tug on his heart as he thought of another Gaius from another time who had left them a long time ago.

"Can you go and find your comfy shoes, little bird," he chuckled to the two year old bouncing on his bare feet.

"Okay!" came the chirpy reply as the toddler went on the hunt for the missing footwear.

* * *

Garrus watched carefully as Gaius searched the toy strewn living-room before he managed to find them deep in the open toy box.

"Good job!" his father laughed as he swung the boy up into his arms.

He set Gaius down on the counter and got to work putting the newly found shoes on.

"Sooooo!" Garrus chuckled when it was finally done, "Are we excited about the trip to the park?!"

"YEAH!"

Garrus lifted the boy back up and put him down on the floor on his now shoe covered feet.

"Right! First things first! This room needs to be tidy before we go anywhere. Toys in the box please!"

The toddler quickly rushed off and started to gather what he had scattered from early that morning all over the floor as his father helped.

* * *

This was their weekly treat.

A few hours for Gaius to run around a playground with other kids while his father watched over him carefully before they'd have lunch in a nice restaurant and then home.

Shepard was due back that evening for a month long leave of absence from work – something which Garrus had argued in favor of.

Gaius was growing up fast and his father would not let Jane miss out on these early years because the Council wanted her to do one thing or another when they had others that could do the same.

Garrus knew how this went. Just like as it had been with Saren, it was easy to for the Council to say that Shepard was on the case and then leave it at that.

To combat her tendency to want to help everyone, Jane and Garrus would meet once at month at least and see where they stood.

If Garrus felt Jane neglecting their family in favor of work then this was where they could be honest with each other.

They both still found it amusing just how civilized they were about their family.

Garrus sank down onto the bench with Gaius close to his side.

The park was refreshingly warm. Not so hot as to be oppressive but just enough warmth that the park was full of kids all out with their families to enjoy it.

Gaius was nervous. He clutched his tiny fist tightly over a section of material from Garrus's pants leg.

"Would you like to go play?" his father asked softly only to earn a slow shake of the head from his toddler to say no.

"Oh? Why not, little bird?"

"Too many people," Gaius whispered back.

"And?"

His son refused to answer and instead reached up to Garrus to be picked up.

Once he had the little boy on his lap, Garrus thought over the best way to combat this. He couldn't leave the park without his son having conquered this fear.

An idea struck him as he watched a small pack of kids run past and he quickly typed a message before sending it off.

Sometimes everyone needs a little helping hand from a friend.

* * *

Half an hour passed by before someone very familiar arrived.

"Hi!"

Tiberius bolted up to the bench where Gaius and his father sat.

"Hey Tib!" Gaius shouted eagerly back before, with the self-consciousness forgotten, he took off after his friend who had taken off a speed towards the swings.

"Morning!" Victus chuckled as he took the now empty seat beside Garrus.

"Ditto. Thanks for calling over."

"No problem. We needed a day out. Been meaning to for the past couple of weeks."

Garrus smirked. "Where's your ball and chain?"

"Miri? She's harassing Atilius since early this morning over some report he's supposed to have signed off. Better him than me. Miri does not let up over something she cares about."

Garrus burst out laughing. "Poor Atilius."

"You better believe it."

The two turians laughed at the thought of the general being pursued by Miranda before sitting in a comfortable silence with each other while watching over their boys who were racing around the park.

"Gonna grab lunch after this. Fancy joining?" Garrus finally asked.

"Sounds like a plan, Vakarian."


	20. Chapter 20

**Post "Crucible" and Pre "Destiny" – Bakara gets blunt with the Council.**

 **Hard Truths**

"It's because you're small," Bakara said simply.

"Excuse me... I'm small?"

"Small minded. You think small. You live small. You are small - both within and without."

Tevos was appalled at the comment but the krogan pressed on with her train of thought, ignoring the shocked faces of all the Councillors and dignitaries of the many species that made up Council space at this first official meeting in regards to the hybrids and their existence.

"You see this little creature-," Bakara said with a flourishing gesture towards Garrus who was seated in the far corner with a year old Gaius on his lap, "-and don't see a wonderful new life. You see a competitor. Oh sure... not like all the others that emerged over time and through generations. These are born lucky. Born from two already ascended species so they don't need to put in the hard graft to reach the place their parents are. They just exist and so are on your level. And that offends you."

"You're-" Sparatus began before Bakara stopped the turian's attempted interruption.

"Wrong? No. I'm not. See all of you are so old. Old and jaded and... small. But he..." Bakara said with a smile at the happy unknowing baby who was playing with his father's mandibles, "... he isn't bound by your leashes of history, culture and small mindedness. He and others like him will see so much more. Maybe in time this new species will see it all."

Wrex glanced sideways at his partner who motioned a hand at him to stop before he could try to interrupt.

"I speak the truth," Bakara said more forcefully this time. "This is a new birth... a birth not of just a child but a whole new species that will take their place in the universe. Don't tell me that they are unnatural. You don't know what nature is really."

"They are half machine!" Tevos sputtered out.

"So are you! You walk around with metal elements in your body. You're a machine of biology as all of us here today are. Except of course our geth friends over there." Bakara replied.

* * *

Garrus could only sit back stunned with Shepard at his side as the krogan pushed on with her defense of children like his son.

"I had no idea that Bakara felt this way," he whispered to Jane who softly replied, "Neither did I but I'm so grateful she does."

* * *

Bakara refused to let anyone sway her from her speech as she pressed on with the harder truths no one wanted to hear.

"He is the upgrade to our poorer forms. They are beautiful, new and have so much potential. Not that you will see it. If war must come then these children and their familes will defend their right to exist. A right they never had the choice about to begin with. They just woke one day and found themselves here – something we all share in common with them. The day will come when they will move past you and if you still sit here and insist on this unnecessary barrier between us then all you can do is watch them go higher. But perhaps you'll have grown up by then and we'll all join with them and be better."

The Council stood gaping at the krogan who stared unflinchingly back.

Bakara said softly, "My people know all too well what's like to be in their position. Let it be known here and now that the krogan who stand with me also stands with them."

She fixed a hard stare on the asari Councillor. "I've lived a long time as have you, Tevos, and we've got further to go yet. We've both seen things change, species rise and fall. We'll both watch as the majority in this room will die long before we will. Now is the time to decide what kind of future we wish to live to see."


	21. Chapter 21

**Pre "Crucible" and "Interference" – Vitius and the other roomate.**

 **What's A Cat?**

"What is it?"

Sarah started chuckling. "She's a cat!"

"What's a cat?"

The blonde haired human grinned from the small kitchen she was busy preparing food in.

Crassus had bought out her time for the whole month to her surprise following that first night which had subsequently turned into a week.

Mostly they spent it at his apartment with Sarah journeying to her own to tend to her cat and spend time with her.

Vitius had finally gotten curious enough about why she would leave everyday to actually make the journey with her.

He was currently sitting on the old homely couch in the front room with Tibbs staring at him from her preferred spot on the armrest.

"They're small predators," Sarah said with a chuckle. "Cats are pets from Earth."

"She's staring."

"They do that. I think she likes you. Just hold up your hand to her."

He did as Sarah bid and frowned as Tibbs sniffed it carefully.

The ginger tabby suddenly made a strange noise, stood up from her crouch and stepped towards Vitius with tail up and back arched before she started rubbing her head off his offered hand.

"What's it doing?"

"Just showing you that she likes you."

"Oh."

* * *

"Oh god. What have you done..." Sarah sighed as she stepped into their living room.

She'd moved in with Crassus full time, having sold her old family apartment for a tidy sum which she now had saved for a rainy day.

Her cat had moved in too and, to Vitius's surprising dismay, had been terrified at the change of scenery.

She'd hidden away among the bits and pieces in Sarah's closet, buried under all her clothes for the better part of two days.

Now her human owner came home to a very big surprise.

"You don't like it?" Vitius asked.

"No. No, I do. It's just... Vitius, it's taking up half the room!"

Pressed against the far wall were a number of tall tree-like pieces of furniture – obviously designed with cats in mind. They reached to the roof in size and used almost as much floor space. Intermingled was a number of shelves for Tibbs to jump from one to the other.

Tibbs herself had left her safe spot and now stared down at them coolly from the top where she stretched out happily. The final seal of approval.

"That's an exaggeration. See? She's more at home now. Worth it I think," Vitius muttered in reply before he sat down on the couch, flicking on the vid screen as he did so.

* * *

"Is Dad really going to get rid of all the kittens?"

From the moment they'd discovered that Tibbs was pregnant, Crassus had been adamant that the kittens had to go as soon as possible.

Nim of course was distraught at the thought even though his mother was less convinced of Crassus's resolve on the matter.

Sarah chuckled as she unlocked their front door to let them inside.

"Not a chance, Nim. She's the family cat. We'd all need to agree on it."

"But Mrs Tibbs is Dad's cat!" Nim chirped at Sarah.

"My ca- I mean, our cat, Nim. Tibbs is our cat."

Nim peered up at his mother. "But she's always with Dad."

"That doesn't mean any-"

Sarah trailed off as she stepped into the front room and found Vitius asleep in his lounger with the heavily pregnant Tibbs stretched out across his chest with his cowl supporting her unwieldy pregnant belly.

"See?" Nim said cheerfully. "Dad's cat!"

"Still the family cat, Nim," Sarah sighed.

* * *

When Tibbs finally started to have her babies, Vitius was a mess although he did his best not to show it.

He alternated between wanting to kill the neighbors unspayed cat that was the father to hurting the vet who'd installed the faulty contraception chip that had broken down resulting in the pregnancy.

Sarah, to distract him, made Vitius fetch fresh blankets and towels along with water and food as they kept watch over the labor.

Not that any intervention was needed as Tibbs quietly and efficiently had her little bundles of wet mewling fur-balls.

When it was over and Tibbs rested with the tiny kittens in their bed of soft towls, Vitius had sat beside her and gently petted the tabby's head as she purred contentedly.

"She... she did well... right?"

"Yep," Sarah answered with a grin. "For a first time mom she had no problems at all."

"Never doubted it," Vitius replied with pride. "Not for one moment."

Sarah scooted over to sit close to him, smiling as Vitius put his free arm over her shoulders.


	22. Chapter 22

**Post "Crucible" - One Christmas with the Bakers**

* * *

 **Christmas  
**

"Well, that's it. I've been officially human-ised," Veima said with a chuckle as she re-hung the last Christmas decoration up in the hallway where her child had accidentally ripped it down earlier.

Her parents had journeyed from Palaven to their little house in London for a visit and to celebrate the human holiday of Christmas with her, Baker and their young son.

"Little Sean is very excited about this mysterious human male arriving with gifts," her mother replied.

"I know. Santa Claus. Humans have very odd customs but his father insists we keep this one."

"Speaking of the older Sean, isn't he cutting it very close? I mean it's Christmas eve and he's still not here."

Veima sighed. "I know. Spirits, I know. He'll get here. He wouldn't miss this for the world."

They both looked upwards to the ceiling as the floorboards creaked.

"I think he's awake."

Veima smiled at her mother. "I'll get him back down. Might as well break open that wine you brought in the meantime. Pour me a glass. I won't be too long."

* * *

Sean the younger was sitting up in his soft bed when Veima arrived.

"Hey..." she whispered. "You should be asleep. It's very late, little one."

Sean gazed up at his mother with the fluffy teddy bear his father had bought for him on his last trip clutched in his arms.

"Is Santa here yet?"

"Santa won't visit if you don't get to sleep."

"I just... I want to tell him I want something else!"

Veima sighed. They'd spent ages searching for the toy-set he's wanted along with Baker insisting on purchasing a human bike – one modified slightly for his young son's physiology.

"Oh little one. I think Santa can't change it now."

"I just wanted to change it so he'd bring Dad home for Christmas instead."

Veima's heart broke as Sean gazed up at her full of sincerity.

"I think that's a really great wish, Sean. Tell you what. I'll stay awake and I'll tell Santa myself."

"You will?"

"Yep. Promise."

Sean beamed at her and got to his feet to hug his mother.

"Thanks, Mommy."

Veima settled him back under the covers, read him and his favorite teddy another story before she left him curled up in sleep.

* * *

Once downstairs, she called her partner.

"Hey hun." Sean cheerfully replied.

"Where are you?"

"Still traveling. Got delayed in Buenos Aires."

"That's not an answer, Sean! Will you be here for the morning?"

The silence that answered her told her everything she needed.

"Oh spirits, Sean. Baby's going to be so upset! He just asked me to tell Santa that he doesn't want the present he asked for. He wants you home."

"I'm doin' my best," Baker answered gruffly. "Tell my Lamb that I'm on my way. Look, I gotta go. Transferring to another craft. See you soon, hun."

* * *

"MOMMY! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Veima blearily lifted her head, smiling at her little boy who was so excited that he was practically dancing on his feet.

"Did you meet Santa last night?! Did he say he'd bring Daddy home?!"

Before Veima could brace for crying she knew would come with her reply, they both stalled as the old front door downstairs slammed shut.

Sean let out a squeal of happiness as he hurried out of the room and scooted down the stairs.

"DADDY!"

"Hello! Merry Christmas!"

Veima scrambled out of bed and rushed down the stairs to see her Baker hugged their clinging son with one arm while the other took off his soaking wet long coat.

"Mornin'" he said with a grin to Veima who smiled warmly.

"Morning to you too," she replied softly.

Sean, with his namesake giggling in arms, kicked one of his bags out of his way.

"Right! Present time! Let's see what Santa brought!"

* * *

When Veima's parents woke up, they found their grandson bouncing in happiness at his new toys and his father's arrival home.

"Nana! Come look at my bike!"

Septius Scipio chuckled as his wife was practically dragged by the youngster to the hallway.

"It's good to see you well, Sean. Long trip?"

Baker dragged himself back to his feet from where he'd spent the last hour slumped on the couch.

"You wouldn't believe just how long. But I'm here now. That's all that matters."

Veima handed him over a cup of coffee as she joined him, enjoying it immensely when Baker rested his arm around her.

"DADDY!"

Sean junior's shout from the hallway broke the peace.

"Yes?"

"I-I-I need help with the bike!"

Baker sighed, handed over the coffee cup to Veima before he planted a gentle kiss on her mouth.

"DADDY!"

"On my way!" Baker shouted back before he gave Veima one last kiss and then headed to the hallway.


	23. Chapter 23

**Set Post "Crucible" and Pre "Destiny" - Garrus, Shepard and Gaius's first Christmas**

* * *

 **First Christmas**

"Come on!" Jane practically shouted at the snoozing Garrus who was still stretched out in bed.

Garrus was exhausted following the long night they'd had together. Not that he was complaining. He hated their separations but the reunions were always intense.

"Jane... it's far too early for this," the turian finally groaned.

"Garrus, it's Christmas! It's never too early."

"For spirit's sake! It's just a holiday! Another hour or so isn't going to ruin it!"

"Fine. Stay there."

The sound of extra loud and clearly angry footsteps going down the stairs sparked for the briefest moment in Garrus the realization that Shepard might be a tad upset at his lack of enthusiasm.

Tiredness however won out and he promptly went back to sleep.

* * *

When he finally woke a couple of hours later, he gingerly got out of bed.

Once he fished his workout pants from where Shepard had tossed it the night before in her desperation to get him naked, Garrus stepped downstairs fully expecting to see his small family enjoying the human holiday Shepard had gotten so worked up over.

He'd already prepared the apology he had for his wife mentally and braced himself for the cold shoulder he would receive.

Only... he found himself alone. The living area was empty with the presents being gone from under the tree Shepard had put up.

Garrus scratched his head before he called out hopefully.

"Jane?"

There was no reply. The house was empty too, bar for his presence of course.

He checked the kitchen and frowned.

All the ingredients Jane had purchased for the dinner she'd planned was still there but now back in their proper storage areas and untouched.

A quick check of his omnitool revealed no messages.

"Huh," Garrus muttered to himself before he tried to call Jane herself and had no luck.

"Spirits sake," he hissed in frustration before he bolted back upstairs to get his proper clothes.

* * *

He'd just struggled into his good tunic when his father arrived at the door.

"Ah. There you are. Awake at last!" Avitus greeted.

"Yeeeaaah. Any idea where Jane and Gaius are?"

"Over at Victus's place enjoying Christmas I believe."

"What?"

Avitus shook his head at Garrus's dumbfounded look.

"Miri invited them over. And us included. Jane left with Gaius and his presents earlier. I'm here to collect you."

"But Jane had planned dinner here. Just for us."

"Garrus, let's be honest with each other. You had no interest in it."

"That's not-"

"True? Don't lie, Garrus."

His son was galled at Avitus's words.

"What the hell, Dad?! I'm not lying!"

Avitus merely folded his arms across his chest and gave a look to Garrus that spoke volumes. He'd obviously talked to Shepard before coming over here.

"If you had any comprehension of what this means to Jane you wouldn't have slept in," Avitus said carefully. "In fact, you'd be the first to help her with the holiday preparations. Garrus... this is about family. Jane has never really had a Christmas that involved her and those she loves. She was really looking forward to the two of you being invested in this together. When Miranda asked her over, Jane jumped at the chance. Now... grab what you need. We're gonna be late at this rate."

"What did Jane tell you, Dad?"

"Nothing. Her sadness spoke volumes to me. She just asked me to wake you and bring you over once you had a good sleep."

* * *

Victus's homely cottage with its distant views of the capital was currently like a sore-thumb in the quiet neighborhood as it was covered in human ornaments and lights celebrating the festival of Christmas.

"Lawson went all out," Garrus whistled as they arrived.

"I know. Adrien's tolerating it."

"Not a fan, eh?"

"He loves Miranda. It's the only reason he's tolerating the ornamentation," Avitus chuckled as he stepped out of the parked car and headed for the house.

They were greeted by a relatively grumpy looking Victus in a very unusual top.

"Primarch!" Garrus laughed. "That's a very bright... ahem... what is it?"

Victus huffed. "A Christmas sweater. Miri insisted. This object on it is called a snowman. Apparently it's common on Earth to create these objects during heavy snows."

"I know. Jane makes them all the time at the homestead," Garrus replied. "It looks... good."

"Stop with the false flattery. Come on in. Dinner is nearly ready."

* * *

Jane was sitting with Gaius on the floor under the massive tree when they arrived.

"Hey!" Garrus greeted before he quickly joined them on the floor.

"Hi," his wife replied before laughing softly as Garrus nuzzled her intently.

"Sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"What for?"

"I wasn't exactly supportive this morning."

Jane laughed. "Relax. I was too highly strung. You were tired. We'll organise this better next year."

"Definitely," Garrus purred.

His wife nudged him gently and nodded her head towards the kitchen where Miranda had arrived with a large tray full of food.

Victus, in his terrible sweater, helped her sort out the table before he was duly rewarded with copious affection from Miri.

"Still not worth it," Garrus grumbled.

"What isn't?"

He grinned at Jane. "You'll never get me in that getup Victus is in."

"Oh really?" she laughed before handing over a parcel.

"You didn't..."

Jane just grinned at him, delighting as Garrus opened his gift and was horrified at the bright red sweater with reindeer prancing across it.

"Spirits... no..."


	24. Chapter 24

**Moved from solo story to being part of this compilation.**

* * *

 **Bottles**

"If you hit all ten in a row then you're free for the holidays. No practice with me for the entire three months of your school break."

"I can totally do that."

Gaius watched as his father primed the machine, settled all the bottles in and started it.

He shouldered the gun and started to fire, hitting one after the other with relentless precision as the glass bottles were flung by the machine and went sailing into the air.

First came the creak of the machine followed swiftly by the faint whistle as the bottles soared out. Then came the shot and the glass shattering into pieces.

He kept up with the pace easily, never missing the mark.

* * *

Garrus watched for the first couple of shots before he put his visor down on to a nearby crate as he set about putting away their things while he listened to the bottles continue to explode.

He was going to miss these moments with Gaius.

But now his boy was a teenager of sixteen years. He remembered what that was like well enough to know that Gaius didn't want to spend a few hours a week with his old man when he could be off with his friends.

This was one of the few times that Garrus really felt he was making a connection with Gaius having been so absent when he was young. Still, things change. There would be more chances for them both to have time with each other. He'd make sure of it.

The eighth bottle exploded and Garrus sighed with a vague disappointment.

As Garrus continued to pack away their things, the machine fired again and the ninth bottle was on its way.

He waited for the familiar tinkle of shattering glass but nothing came. The shot fired but no bottle was hit.

"Well, crap."

He turned around to Gaius who was seemed vaguely disappointed.

"I missed it, Dad."

"So you did. Looks like you're going to be hanging with me for a few weeks anyway. At least until you can hit all ten in a row," Garrus said with a smile.

Gaius shrugged. "That won't be such a hardship. Kinda sucks though. I really thought I had that last shot."

"You will. One day you will. Practice with me and you'll hit them all."

* * *

They packed up their bits and pieces and headed back to the car.

Garrus muttered a curse as he realized he'd forgotten the visor.

"One sec!" he shouted at Gaius. "Just forgot something!"

He went into a light jog, crossing the distance easily to his device.

Garrus picked it up, frowning almost immediately as he spotted the faint blue light flickering. He put his visor back on and swiftly realized that the camera had still been recording all that time.

He rewound to the ninth bottle just to see how Gaius ended up missing the shot. That way he'd at least know what to work on.

Garrus watched Gaius line up the shot then, to Garrus's surprise, his son hesitated. He glanced over at where Garrus must have been at the time. Once he was certain his father wasn't looking, Gaius swung the gun away from the target and fired to miss with a smile across his face that he quickly smothered.

Garrus sucked in a deep and steadying breath.

"You all right, Dad?"

Garrus turned off his visor and looked into his son's youthful face that was tilted up at him.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about how I'm going to have to put up with you for the holidays."

The teenager's face fell a little.

"Well, if you feel like that-" Gaius started before his father laughed and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"I'm joking. Just joking."

He felt his son's arms go around him and the hug returned.

* * *

When they reached their home, Gaius rushed off to put away all the equipment while Garrus joined Shepard in the kitchen.

She was busy drinking some tea and eagerly waved him to sit too.

"How did it go?" she asked excitedly.

Garrus passed over the visor and showed her the small vid wordlessly.

When it was over, Shepard looked up at him and grinned.

Garrus nodded but found it hard not to let a little keen out. She grabbed his hand across the table and squeezed it tightly.

"Hey Dad. I can't get this locking mechanism to open on the mod."

Garrus turned in his seat and gave his son a beaming smile.

"Pop it here then. I'll show you a trick to getting the more stubborn ones removed."


	25. Chapter 25

**Victus meets an old flame. Set between the end of "Crucible" and the start of "Destiny".**

 **On a side note, if there is anything you guys want to see then bring it up in the comments! I'll do my best to write it up for you!**

 **Eager**

Adrien was bored.

He could barely glance at the datapads scattered on his desk without starting to yawn. In an attempt to stave off falling asleep, he sank back in his chair and stared out the small window that afforded him a view of the rebuilt lawns and gardens that surrounded the vast complex that made up the Hierarchy central command.

Cipritine was so busy these days. Oh sure it had been busy as cities tended to be before the war but this was different. There was real urgency these days. Every citizen and business devoted to the reconstruction effort.

Victus sighed before he glanced the time displayed on his terminal.

He quickly skimmed over the weather reports, noting the relatively mild weather considering the season, before he quickly turned it off. Coffee was needed.

* * *

Victus whistled a happy tune to himself as he strode out of his office, giving some rapid instructions to Bob as he passed the AI by.

He strolled merrily to the closest canteen, practically skipping his way through the busy hallways with nods and tight smiles to those who greeted him with a strange awe as if disbelieving that they had met the Primarch.

Victus hated it. Not the good people he met but the figurehead he had apparently become.

By the time he reached the canteen, Victus's good mood had all but disappeared. He made a beeline for the nearest coffee dispenser, desperate for something to boost him.

"Adrien?"

He was mid-pour when a soft flanging voice he hadn't heard in years addressed him.

"Sylius?" Victus replied in disbelief before he barked out a laugh. "Spirits! It's so good to see you!"

He embraced the shorter turian female with vivid red colony markings.

"Look at you," Sylius laughed as they drew apart from each other. "Primarch I hear."

Victus flushed a little with embarrassment. "Yes, well... not quite by choice but settling into it."

"I always said you were destined for greater things. You never believed me."

"Still don't," Adrien laughed back.

Sylius's light yellow eyes skimmed over Victus. "You look great. Really."

"I'm not the only one who has aged well," he replied, noting that Sylius was just as pretty as she had been all those years ago.

"I heard about Savica. I had sent my condolences at the time but got no reply."

Victus was jolted out of his reverie by Sylius's quiet words.

"Yeah. Apologies. It was a very hard time in my life. I'd planned on replying but never got around to it. My time was demanded by my son."

Both Victus and Sylius stilled as the weight of Tarquin's death suddenly descended on the conversation.

"Would you like to sit with me? It's been so long, Adrien. It'd be good to catch up," Sylius asked quietly as she gestured to the closest free table.

"I'd love to."

* * *

They sat and talked as though the years apart had never happened.

Old stories were relived;jokes laughed at as heartily as if they were hearing them for the first time; and they recalled their own more personal time they had shared together.

"Did Savica ever know about... you know... us?"

Victus nodded. "Of course. Had to tell her. Told her before we even had our first night together."

"For some reason I had the impression that you two kept that part of your lives separate."

"Separate but not private from each other. She would tell me if someone she liked turned up and I would tell her."

Sylius nodded before giving a tight smile. "Did you have any regrets about us? I mean... I've pondered on it sometimes. How we broke up."

Victus's mandibles flickered. "I regret hurting you, Sylius. I regret the way things went at the end but I was married. I couldn't give you what you wanted. What you deserved."

Sylius was about to reply when Victus suddenly shot up to his feet as he spotted someone walking in to the canteen behind her.

"Miranda!" he called out happily, not concealing his happiness at seeing his partner who clearly was taken by surprise at his presence in the canteen.

"Hi," she chuckled as Victus swallowed her and the baby in her arms up in an embrace.

* * *

After nuzzling the pair intently, Victus quickly moved her to join Sylius at the table.

Before Miri could the seat next to Victus, she let out a little huff of surprise as her partner snagged her hips and settled her firmly on his lap.

"Sorry," she breathed out to Sylius, embarrassed by Victus's very public affection in front of someone she didn't know. "I'm Miranda," she added quickly.

"Sylius. Sylius Normac. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much but it's always better to have first hand knowledge."

"Oh?" Miri asked as she half-fought Victus who was still in the deeply loved up phase of hormone release following Tib's birth and seemed to be attempting to find access points into her clothes for his own nefarious purposes while simultaneously slipping their baby into his cowl. In the end, she slapped his wandering hands lightly before following it up with a stern look and taking the spare seat beside him.

"How do you know each other?" she queried once settled.

"We were lovers," Sylius replied simply.

"A long time ago. Loooooooong long ago. Back when I was married to Savica," Victus clarified with his face buried in Miri's neck. The turian had fitted their baby in properly before he'd immediately went back to nuzzle Miranda while paying no attention to the shocked faces of those around them.

Sylius and Miri stared at each other wearily while the Primarch was blissfully unaware of the tension where he was happily nuzzling Miri's neck.

* * *

Just as Miranda was about to attempt to move the conversation forward, Victus suddenly jolted up.

"It was great to see you again, Sylius!" he barked before he grabbed Miri's arm firmly and practically lifted her out of the chair. "We've gotta go. Busy and all that! Stay in touch this time!" he added in jolly tunes before he escorted the complete stumped Miranda out and straight to his office.

He quickly scooted her inside, muttering something she couldn't quite hear to Bob as they passed him.

Once inside, Victus went straight back what Miri had prevent him from doing in the canteen. He eagerly found his way to her soft skin hidden beneath her clothes and sank down onto the couch with Miri pressed tightly to him.

Miranda couldn't stop the light sigh of contentment that ebbed out as Victus's purring increased and he went back to burying his face in her neck in peace.

"Adrien?"

"Hmm hmm?"

"... nothing."

Her partner lightly nipped her neck which sent shivers down her spine. "I think I need to book another few weeks off. Just for us," he mumbled with his hot breath brushing her skin.

"I'd like that."


	26. Chapter 26

**Just happened to have a short with Vitius and Sarah handy! Thanks for the suggestion, Sollis! :)**

 **Shame**

"I shouldn't be going to this," Vitius growled as Sarah, sniffling with her cold and wrapped in the soft pink dressing gown that he'd bought her, fiddled with the collar of his very best tunic.

Nim was happy stretched out on the bed his parents shared on their frequent visits to the Crassus family home with his big bowl of popcorn and juice drink in preparation for the movie night his mother had promised him.

"You promised your mother, Vitius," Sarah said softly, before gently smoothing out the collar properly. "There," she added softly. "You look so handsome."

He peered at her intently. "I should be here with you and Nim. I don't like this cold you have. And that cough. Spirits... look, I'll skip this party. They don't need me there."

"Vitius..."

"I'm needed here," the turian pressed.

"You are but you promised. You know how much it means to your parents that you're here for this. Ever since the war and Palis, Mival and the kids... if I wasn't sick I'd be the first one down there, Vitius."

The turian closed his eyes tightly for a moment before he pressed a kiss to Sarah's forehead.

"Alright. I won't be long. You need anything then call."

Sarah laughed before she sank down on the bed beside the giggling Nim. "We'll be fine. Have fun. Just remember what I said. Don't get into a fight, Vitius. This needs to go off without a hitch."

* * *

Vitius sipped his glass of fine wine as he stared at the smiling holo of his sister Palis, his sister-in-law Mival and the myriad young nephews and nieces that were lost during the Reaper war.

The whole day had gone remarkably well considering. He was so engrossed with staring at his deceased sister's smiling face that he didn't notice his father joining him.

"I remember the day we brought her home from the hospital," Nimerius spoke as he leaned heavily on his cane. "She took one look at you, Vitius, and bawled the house down."

"I remember," Vitius replied sadly.

"But then she became your little shadow. Always the first to follow you into whatever mess you started," his father chuckled.

"I miss her. I miss them all."

Nimerous gave a slight smile. "And now they'll live on. This foundation's going to do a lot of good work, Vitius. Good work in their name. I, ahem... thank you for coming to this. It means a lot to me and your mother."

Vitius blinked. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world, Dad."

His father just smiled, patted his arm before going to mingle with the rest of the crowd.

He stared at his drink then back to the smiling face of the eternally youthful Palis.

"To you, sis. Wherever you are," Vitius said softly as he raised his glass to her before tipping it back.

* * *

"Well look at who it is!"

Barely an hour later, Vitius had moved along with the mingling well dressed guests to the lavish banquets set up in the gardens under marquees. He spun around from where he had been picking at a particular impressive display of roasted glorac.

"Spirits! Jilorius! It's been a long time! How have you been?" Vitius laughed.

"Good! You? Last I heard you were off being a mercenary."

Vitius took a sip of his drink, using the time to ponder what he needed to say.

"Sorry. Absolutely parched," he replied once he'd swallowed his mouthful of wine." My work was mostly in interventions. Search and rescue, retrival of stolen property, that sort of thing."

"Ahhh," Jilorius replied while he nodded as though he suspected that all along. "My parents are here actually. They'd love to see you again! Come on!"

Vitius waited until Jilorius had his back turned before he grimaced a little at the thought of more awkward small talk. He needed to get back to Sarah and Nim for his own sanity and soon.

He strolled after Jilorius, spotting the turian's aristocratic parents not far from his mother's favorite fountain with Jilorius's younger sister beside them.

Vitius's heart sank. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"I heard a scandalous rumor that you have a human woman squirreled away somewhere."

The conversation had gone just as Vitius had suspected. Jilorius's parents were eagerly pushing him towards his single younger sister who had somehow attached herself like a limpet to him. The lure of the wealth that everyone assumed would be given to the Crassus children had made it so they all had extremely good instincts in regards to that sort of thing.

"It's not a rumor," Vitius replied to the young Scalia who balked at him.

"Wow. I mean... spirits!"

"Her name is Sarah," he continued despite the young woman's clear disgust for what he was admitting to. "We've been together quite awhile now."

"That's horrifying!" Scalia snapped to Vitius's vague surprise before she rushed off back to her parents side to tell them all no doubt.

Vitius rolled his eyes before he knocked back the last of his drink. He'd just make his excuses and leave.

As he scanned around for his father and mother, he spotted Nimerius the elder arguing with... Jilorius's parents.

"Shit!" Vitius hissed before he rushed up to intervene.

"-say such things in MY house?! About MY daughter-in-law?!"

Nimerius was incensed, a fact not lost on Vitius who, remembering Sarah's words to him before he left her, quickly went into damage control mode.

"Dad, let's step outside for a minute."

"Do you know what I overheard these... people saying about Sarah?!" Nimerius snapped at him.

"I can guess. Let's go outside. Some fresh air."

"Don't you patronize me!" his father roared, alerting more and more people to the disagreement including Leria who swiftly made her way through the crowd to her husband.

Nimerius turned his fury on the couple and their daughter. "Get the hell off my property. Now."

Jilorius looked suitably embarrassed over his own families' actions and gave a quiet nod to Vitius who returned it before he shepherded his furious parents and sister out.

"Dad!" Vitius hissed as his father clutched his chest awkwardly.

"I'm fine," Nimerius replied, leaning so heavily on his cane that he nearly bent it out of shape.

Leria quickly grabbed her husband's other arm and started to drag him out after asking her oldest daughter to take over for her at the events.

Vitius took the other arm in spite of Nimerius's protests and helped get him into the small office that his father still used.

* * *

"Here," Leria gushed as she fetched some water along with some small blue pills.

Nimerius swallowed them down shakily before he rested back in his chair with a worried Leria and Vitius standing watch.

"You can stop the fussing now," he complained. "I'm fine."

Vitius's mother visibly bristled. "The doctor has warned about this, Nim. Your heart can't-"

"My heart will be fine, Leria dear. It's survived losing our sweet Palis. It survived losing our dear grandchildren. I think it'll keep going a bit longer."

Vitius grimaced slightly at that.

Leria stayed and fussed over Nimerius for a little longer before she left to find the rest of their children, leaving Nim and Vitius alone.

"Dad... thanks."

"For?"

"For standing up for Sarah."

Nim peered at him. "And why did you keep your mouth shut while all this was going on?"

"Sorry?" Vitius replied in complete surprise.

"Your silence as they denigrated Sarah!"

"I was keeping my cool, Dad, because I promised Sarah that I wouldn't get into a fight tonight."

Nimerius rose a brow-plate at that. "Oh?"

"She knows how important it is that nothing goes wrong. That nothing detracts from the launch of the foundation. I didn't want to shame you and Mom."

His father huffed, "You only shame me when you don't stand up for what's right, Vitius. But... I appreciate the sentiment behind it. Now don't do it again."

Vitius barked out a laugh. "You got it, Dad. I'll start a fight at every event you have."

"Make it more interesting at least. Palis would have been the first to tell you to not change, Vitius," Nim drawled.

"I know..."

* * *

He left shortly after, abandoning his father to the tender mercies of his siblings and mother.

Even as he left, Vitius could hear Nimerius arguing over the need for him to drink more water than he already had.

For all their differences, Vitius was fast realizing that they in fact had far more in common than they had been willing to admit to.

Vitius carefully opened the door to his room and slipped inside. Sarah was reading a book while Nim was in what would have been Vitius's side fast asleep.

"How was the launch? Everything went well?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"It was fine. No problems," he replied as he shrugged off his clothes. Once in just his underwear, Vitius took the book from Sarah's unresistant hands and gently moved her over to the middle of the bed before he took her spot.

It didn't take long before he was fast asleep with Sarah and Nim bundled in his arms.


	27. Chapter 27

**For Mei-chiri! Not the best but I have others I'm working on! :) Any more ideas feel free to chuck them my way, guys! :D Trying to pick up my writing once again after letting it slip.**

* * *

 **Escape Artists**

"-and that's about it," Garrus chuckled as he finally put down the datapad he'd been filling up with answers to questions he had gathered from previous weeks to take to the Primarch.

Victus was slouched in his office chair, enjoying the bright sun flooding in through the large and ornate windows.

"I don't see how any of those couldn't wait until dinner tonight. You and Jane are still coming over?"

Garrus shrugged. "I like keeping work to work hours, Victus."

"Ahhh," the older turian replied with a smirk. "I can understand that. Fancy a coffee? Bob has a hidden ability he kept secret from me for months! He makes the best coffee."

"Sure. Actually, what time does the creche close at?"

"Oh you have a few hours yet! I don't collect Tib until a few minutes before I leave," Victus laughed as he got to his feet and made his way around his desk in one smooth motion.

He'd just reached the door of his office when Bob suddenly strode in – the AI almost appearing panicked.

"Primarch Victus! Master Vakarian! You are needed at the creche!"

* * *

Garrus doubted he'd ever gotten out a chair at the speed he did at Bob's words.

He'd bolted past Victus who soon was hot on his heels. They each came to a screeching halt just outside the colorful painted door of the creche.

"What's happened?!" Garrus gasped in between deep lungfuls of air.

The young asari creche worked he'd given Gaius to only an hour before was almost in tears.

"They've disappeared! Tib and Gaius! I was just getting some new paints and when i turned around they'd gone!"

The blood drained from Victus's face, his skin taking an unhealthy pallor where you could see it between plates. Garrus turned immediately to hunting the children down and started with clues.

He searched high and low through cupboards, skimmed through the small cloakroom – noting Gaius's little blue coat still on its peg, before he finally spotted the window.

"Is... is that window open?"

The young asari nodded. "The children are too small to reach it."

"You've never met my son then," Garrus growled lowly as he strode to the window before he yanked it up. "Victus! Get over here!"

The Primarch poked his head out the same window and felt his heart nearly stop.

* * *

A few windows over was Gaius and Tib.

The toddlers were walking along the windowsills, hopping across the distance between each easily with their wide feet making each landing perfect.

All this happening three stories above the ground.

"TIB!" Vitius roared.

The distant little boy stopped his intended leap and turned around. He waved at his father as though nothing was wrong.

"Shit!" Garrus snorted. "Stay here! I'll get to those windows! Keep them from moving!"

The turian bolted out, leaving Victus to drag himself up to sit in the window and keep the little boys distracted,

"Tib! Tib, stay there!" he shouted over. "Sit! Sit down! Like this!" he added rapidly as he saw his son rock on his feet back and forth dangerously.

* * *

Garrus burst through the door of the first office. He charged to the window and realized he needed to go one room over.

"SHHHHHIIIIITT!" he huffed out, rushing past the confused occupants and back out into the hall.

After another energetic sprint, he turned at top speed so sharply that he nearly knocked himself out on the door that was slower in opening.

"Fuck," he hissed as his head pounded and he rubbed his nose.

Garrus shoved towards the window, ignoring the concern of the receptionist who was babbling to him of her boss's absence.

"There you are," he groaned, spotting Gaius standing with his head tilted to the side as he clearly stared across to where Victus was. Behind him, the receptionist let out a little shriek of concern before she ran off to ring for help.

Gaius turned his head sideways and saw his father. He gave Garrus a beaming smile and waved at him.

"Hey, Little Bird. Come on over here..." Garrus hummed as he led the child over to where the nearest window opening was. As Garrus opened it carefully, security rushed in behind him.

"Sir! What the hell is going on?!" the first guard barked out loudly, scaring the little boy on the windowsill.

To Garrus's horror, Gaius ran off along the narrow unstable ledge.

He attempted to jump across the gap to the next one only for part of the ledge he was on coming loose beneath his feet. Gaius shot down and disappeared out of sight.

Garrus scrambled out the window and peered over the ledge, his heart starting beating again as he spotted Gaius swinging like the pyjak he was off a tree branch below him.

"Oh spirits..." he huffed before he slipped back inside and immediately punched the confused guard behind him. "You piece of shit! You could have gotten him killed!"

* * *

Victus, having seen Gaius take the stumble, was screaming at his son who had wandered away to the edge of his ledge and crouched down, peering at where his friend had disappeared.

Suddenly, Tib threw himself off the sill with not even a hint of hesitation.

"TIBERIUS!" Victus screamed out.

He got to his feet and forgot himself. He quickly jumped across the ledges – adrenaline overwriting sense – until he reached the last one.

Down below, Gaius and Tib were climbing and chattering as they made their way through the top of a tree.

Victus groaned with relief before he realized where he was. "... oh no."

* * *

"So..." Miranda said calmly. "You ended up in jail," she said with a pointed look to Garrus who was sporting a swollen eye from a lucky swing by the guard he'd attacked, "and you ended up having to be rescued from a window ledge," with another glance at Victus who nodded slightly.

"Thanks for bailing me out," Garrus murmured.

"You're lucky that guard isn't pressing charges."

Garrus spun around and gave a weak smile to Jane who arrived with a face like thunder.

"Hey. I take it you heard then."

His wife took a seat and sank down heavily into it.

"I'd like to hear it from you. How did you end up in a fistfight with four security guards?"

Garrus and Adrien glanced at each other warily before they started into the story once more.


	28. Chapter 28

**Trying to get at least one short done a day to get my word counts back up! Vitius and Sarah short!**

 **What I Am**

"... shit!" Crassus hissed as he slowly extracted the broken piece of plate out from the wound in his chest that it was lodged in.

He tossed it into the sink, watching as it sank into hot water that filled it and turned it to a faint blue with his blood.

The turian stared at the damage using the mirror, eyeing it carefully to make sure nothing else was clogging it.

Vitius perked up once he heard the knock on his front door. He quickly placed a temporary bandage over his injury before throwing on his shirt as he hurried out.

"Hello," he greeted with a wry grin to his guest.

Sarah gave a slight one in return before she stepped inside.

"I expected you to be here when I got back if I'm honest," Vitius continued. "I mean I gave you free run of the place while I was off station."

Sarah shrugged. "Felt... wrong. Without you being here I mean."

"Huh," Vitius murmured. "Well... drink?"

"Sure."

* * *

He quickly led the way to his relatively clean kitchen and found the bottle of levo-dextro wine he'd picked up.

"Some good stuff apparently," he chuckled, showing Sarah the label.

"Looks good," she replied, shrugging off her overcoat and hanging it up.

Vitius stalled completely as he stared at what little she was wearing. "I, ah, I like the outfit," he rumbled with eyes greedily taking in the sights.

Sarah blushed a little but kept that defiance that Vitius liked to the fore. "This is what you paid for, Mr Crassus."

"Vitius. Don't call me Mr Crassus," he hummed. Once he poured the wine, he brought a glass to Sarah who sipped it.

"Hmmm! That is actually really good."

"How did you get yourself into that get-up..." Vitius drawled, staring at the slick fabric of the small black dress that was stretched tightly over every curve of Sarah's body.

"Just put it on. It's not miraculous."

"I dunno," the turian growled. "Seems pretty magical to me."

Sarah carefully put her glass down before slipping off her high heeled shoes she'd tottered in on.

With Vitius's intense observation, Sarah slipped the thin straps off her pale shoulders and started to peel the dress down over her body. It revealed the intricate and delicate lingerie that had somehow been hidden underneath.

"This is just getting better and better," Vitius murmured as he reached out for her.

He stalled at the horror that appeared on Sarah's face. "Oh god! You're bleeding!"

Vitius glanced at his shirt. "Shit..."

He bolted for the bathroom, tossing his shirt off mid-run. Vitius reached the sink and stared at the sopping bandage that was seeping out thick blue blood.

Vitius got to work quickly. He yanked off the bandage and threw it in in the nearest bin. After yanking down the contents of his first aid cabinet, he started to wash out the wound once more.

He reached out to grab the medigel he left on the side only to find it missing. Vitius glanced up only to find it in Sarah's hands.

"That looks terrible. You should be at a doctors."

Vitius snatched the medigel off her and started applying it. "Doc would only do what I'm doing right now."

"... Can I help?"

Vitius glanced at her while his hands still liberally applied the gel to the wound. "Sure. Grab teh bandages."

Sarah did as he asked and, once he'd finished his work, began to wrap the injury carefully.

"How did this happen?" she finally asked.

"Fight,"Vitius replied. "Stabbed with a serrated blade."

"Your opponent?"

"Dead. Very very dead."

The human went quiet, continuing her work. Vitius suddenly felt as though he was being judged and it didn't sit right with him.

"I have to make a living," he almost barked out.

Sarah nodded, her eyes avoiding contact with his. "Sure. As do I," she replied before tying up the bandage securely.

Once done, she slipped out from the bathroom and left Vitius to finish up.

* * *

By the time Vitius rejoined her, Sarah was sitting on his small balcony barefoot and her dress back on.

She was watching the distant traffic and flickering neon lights of the many districts while she sipped the last of her wine glass.

Vitius picked up the bottle that he'd left propped on the kitchen table and brought it with him. He took the seat beside her and offered to top up her glass wordlessly.

"Thank you," she said softly as he filled it.

They sat beside each other in silence, both watching the busy to and fro of Omega life.

"I'm a mercenary, Sarah. Have to do some pretty dirty jobs to get by," Vitius found himself saying. "Can't sit here and lie to you that I'm a good person. I'm not. Well... I'm not a terrible person. I've been killing since I was eighteen. Did my military service. Got called into Blackwatch and served with them for a time."

"How did you end up here? On Omega I mean," Sarah asked softly.

He leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs. "Long story that one. Complicated."

Vitius peered at Sarah. "I have some standards. I reject more jobs than I take and-"

"It's okay, Vitius, " the slight human replied as she put her drink on the ground. "You don't need to explain yourself to me."

She got to her feet and stood in front of him, dragging his hands up to rest on her thighs.

"Do you want to continue where we'd left off?"

* * *

"Sarah? You awake?"

Vitius was sprawled out naked on his bed with an equally nude Sarah near him.

They weren't touching although he would have preferred to be able to hold her. Sarah had placed a few ground rules for their time together of which that was one she refused to budge on.

"What's the matter?" came her quiet mumbling reply.

"I just... Sarah, I've never killed anyone who didn't deserve it in one way or another. I've never hurt good people. Honest people. Spirits... I couldn't face my family if I did."

"Vitius, you don't need to explain to me any of this."

"I do," he huffed out. "... I do."

He felt the bed move as Sarah shuffled on it before he hid his surprise as she rested her head on his stretched out arm before her hand was carefully placed on his chest.

Vitius slowly rolled on to his side and curled up with Sarah trapped in his embrace.

"I know you're not a bad man, Vitius."

The turian let out a long low sigh of contentedness.


	29. Chapter 29

**Set between "Crucible" and "Destiny". Moment between father and son.**

* * *

 **Me and You**

It had been an eventful day all things considered.

The morning was spent learning alphabets and new words with periods of time painting on large sheets of paper – an activity that his son particularly loved.

For the afternoon, the toddler got to have one-on-one time with his grandparents whose adoration of the child was returned in full.

Garrus sighed and shifted his feet that rested on the small coffee table while Gaius cuddled close to him.

Even after the very full day they had, he was still full of energy and was currently completely fascinated with the cartoon they were watching together after their very filling dinner.

His father on the other hand was fascinated with just him. He couldn't stop his heart tightening almost painfully in his chest as he observed Gaius.

His son giggled and laughed with a big smile that seemed to take up his whole face. He would rub the space around his ear canals in a strange habit; pull sometimes on his right mandible - and only that one; he'd rock back and forth in his seat with his little hand snaking out every now and then to grab his father's arm as if to make sure he was still there; and when he found something particularly funny, he had to turn to Garrus to make sure that he found it just as funny.

He thought of Jane. He thought of how much of this she missed when she left. Garrus loved being home. Taking care of Gaius was not work for him. But he could never shake the feeling inside him when Jane would be so happy to leave after what seemed like the briefest of visits.

Garrus gently rubbed Gaius's fringe, giving his son a beaming grin as the child leaned in to be closer to his father. Luckily Gaius didn't seem to notice his mother's absences too much. Disturbing for Garrus but in a way comforting. It was clearly enough for Gaius to have his dad around.

* * *

By the time the movie ended, Gaius was nowhere near sleepy and still was bouncing around the living room in his pjs.

"Daddy?"

Garrus, who was searching for another of Gaius's favorites to watch, hummed in a slightly absentminded way in reply.

"Did you fight?"

The words slowly sunk in and Garrus, after putting the movie on to play, turned to his small son who'd clambered up to join him on the couch.

"Not sure what you mean. Why did you ask that, little bird?"

"Cause Tib's mommy said you did."

Garrus blinked. "Oh. Okay. Did she say what I fought in?"

"Just a fight. A big one with loads of people in it!"

"Ooooooh... I think I know what you mean. I fought in a war, little bird. It involved a lot of people and it was very difficult... almost too hard at times but we won. And because we won, you came along."

That sort of stumped the little boy and Garrus could almost see the wheels in Gaius's mind turning as he pondered on what his father said.

"Oh," he finally said simply before sitting back in his spot in preparation for the movie just starting after it's opening credits.

"No more questions?" Garrus asked carefully.

"... is there a war going on now?"

Garrus sank back in his seat. "Unfortunately, wars happen all the, little bird. So yeah. Even right now, somewhere out there a war is happening. But not here and that's the most important thing."

"Is Mommy fighting?"

"In her own way. Your mom is fighting to stop wars from happening."

Gaius peered at his father suspiciously. "Stopping it?"

"Yep. She's saved a lot of people. More than you'll ever know in your lifetime!"

"Is that why she's always away?"

Garrus froze. "... yeah. That's why. She's making the galaxy a better place."

"Okay then."

"Really okay?"

Gaius snuggled up closer to his father. "Yep! It's okay that Mommy is away cause you're here with me!"

The little boy started giggling at the funny cartoon, not noticing the small whimpers his father was biting back. Garrus wrapped his arms around Gaius and gave him a tight little squeeze before he could trust himself to not turn into an emotional mess.

"I'm glad you feel that way, little bird," Garrus finally said. "I love you too."

* * *

Shortly after bundling Gaius into his bed followed by some bedtime stories, Garrus meandered to his small office and the little chip he kept stored safe in a heavy duty security cabinet.

He sat down, rolled the unit between his fingertips and thought on someone he knew once, someone who'd given him and Jane this chip so long ago now.

Garrus slipped it carefully into the terminal slot and activated it.

The screen flickered on and he took in the face of man who had left them after saving so much.

"I've no idea how to begin this..." the familiar deep voice began. "My name is Gaius Mordin Sidonis... heh... actually, my name is Gaius Mordin Vakarian. And you are my family. This is my goodbye but also hello I guess..."

Garrus sat back in his seat and listened to his son from another world. He stayed there long after the vid had ended, pondering on what had happened those years ago and on a man with a very different life to one his son now enjoyed.


	30. Chapter 30

**For Mei-chiri! :)**

 **Children**

Avitus paced anxiously back and forth, from the front door of his parents' home to the kitchen.

His father watched it all with amusement. "Calm down, Avi," Garrus finally said before sipping his drink.

"She should be here by now! They all should be," Avitus replied, voice trembling with anxiety.

"Sit," Kadisa said as she arrived back to the kitchen and playfully shoved her son towards the table where his father sat.

Avitus finally took the hint and quickly yanked out a chair before settling into it.

"Now... deep breaths," his mother continued. "Because they're here."

* * *

Kadisa left them alone in the kitchen and headed to the front door.

She returned shortly afterward being closely followed by Kari, Illessia and of course, Sheor.

Avitus nearly knocked over his chair in his eagerness to reach his lover who immediately started to soothe him by rubbing his arm.

"So..." Sheor barked as he took a seat. "What is this about?"

Everyone followed suit to him and took their seats.

"Well, it's about the wedding, Dad," Kari began.

"What about it?" Sheor rumbled with a cold glare on Avitus who carefully kept his own gaze away from the older and intimidating turian.

"We need to bring it forward a little,"

Illessia blinked. "Oh? If you think it's necessary. It wouldn't be easy but we can definitely try. What date do you have in mind?"

"Soon. As soon as possible. Definitely within the next three months," her daughter added, her hand clutching Avitus's tightly under the table.

"Why the urg- ... oh my," Illessia replied as what was being implied finally registered in her mind.

Sheor on the other hand didn't have a clue. "What is going on?" he barked.

"I'm pregnant, Dad. You're going to be grandad," Kari said softly with a timid hopeful smile to her father who froze as if she'd stabbed him with her words.

Her mother immediately looked to Sheor and grabbed his hand. "Let's talk outside, love," she breathed only to find herself shrugged off gently.

"I don't need to talk outside!" he snapped before rounding on Avitus who was fit to flee at this stage.

"You..." he growled. "... you've done this."

"Sheor, calm down," Garrus interjected, quickly getting to his feet to intervene. "These things happen. But they are already engaged. We can just bring forward the wedding date and it'll be fine!"

"Don't you dare go for that axe," Kadisa growled warningly as she spotted the larger turian's hand go for the weapon holstered by his hip.

Sheor and Kadisa glared at each other, both now knowing what was to come.

"Dad! Dad, please!" Kari begged as she started to hyperventilate at what was happening. Illessia quickly dragged her out of the chair.  
"Other room! Now! Avi, you too! Lock the doors after you!" she quickly added.

Once Kari was clear of the table, Avitus began to follow her when all the tension which had been building now bore fruit.

Sheor yanked the axe free. In the same moment, Kadisa lunged at him but found herself shoved backwards as the huge turian flung the kitchen table itself to the side in his determination to get to Avitus before he escaped.

The younger turian bolted fast, barrelling down the hallway and out into the city.

"Sheor! Drop the damn axe!" Kadisa roared as she launched herself on to the back of the turian in an effort to delay him in the chase. She was swiped off so easily that she almost couldn't believe that she'd been on his back at all and was easily tossed by the other turian onto the nearest couch.

"Don't test me, Kadisa," Sheor snarled before he took off after his target.

* * *

The chase lasted far too long.

Avitus had glanced behind him and spotted the terrifying figure of Sheor in full sprint, the older turian's long legs clearing distances that Avitus was running in a shorter time. They'd completed three full circuits of the entire homestead before Avitus's energy started to flag and he had to stop.

Sheor finally cornered him just a few minutes from the house where this had all begun in what now seemed to Avitus was hours ago.

"Please..." he panted as he backed up from the huge turian advancing on him. "... I love your daughter. We didn't mean for this to happen! We're getting married for spirits sake! Don't do this!"

Sheor readied the axe in his hand, snorting with derision at Avitus's pleas. He took one more step forward when he was suddenly shoved sideways hard.

"Dad?! Dad!" Avitus gasped out, still catching his breath after the chase.

"Go home, Avi," his father barked as he stared at Sheor who was shaking off the impact.

"But-"

"Go! Kari's extremely upset. You need to get back to her."

Avitus carefully backed up from Sheor, watching the older turian carefully before taking off. He glanced behind as he ran and didn't see the turian following.

Whatever was about to happen was going to be between his father and Sheor.

* * *

"Avi! I thought he'd-" Kari couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence and instead wrapped herself around Avitus who started immediately soothing her fears away.

"I'm fine. I'm fine..."

"Where is my father?" Kari asked quietly.

"I left him with my Dad. They were about to talk things out I think."

Illessia and Kadisa glanced at each other, something passing unspoken between the older women, before they both shooed the young couple over to sit on the sofa.

"Stay there," Illessia soothed. "I've just got to pop out for a moment."

"Mom! Wait! Why are you-..." Kari was stumped as her mother bolted fast from the house and was already out the main door by the time Kari's had even called her.

"Take a seat. Now, let's talk about the wedding!" Kadisa added as cheerily as possible.

"But..."

"Oh come now! Your mother has just gone to get the boys. So, what colour were you thinking for the dress?"

Kari, deeply unsure over everything that was happening, finally sank down next to Avitus and started to answer Kadisa's relentless questions about the wedding and of the baby that would soon follow on its heels.

All three practically jumped out of their seats as they heard the front door opening and soon shutting once more.

Illessia stepped in first, followed by Sheor who sported a swollen eye and a smattering of cuts and then by Garrus who was in similar shape to the larger turian who was ahead of him.

* * *

"I need a drink," Avitus's father grumbled. "Sheor... with me. I got some of the good stuff out back."

Sheor grunted in response before they both hobbled out and disappeared.

"Mom, is everything okay?"

Illessia smiled at her daughter. "It's all okay. Don't stress. Your father and Garrus have sorted things out. I would recommend that you might keep your distance for a few days though, Avitus."

He nodded eagerly. "Understood."

"Don't take that the wrong way. Sheor just needs more time than the rest of us to adjust to the new situation." Illessia turned to Kari who was trembling. "Your father loves you so very much, Karidimi. And he loves the baby you're carrying. It's just... children out of wedlock are a very personal sore point for him."

"I know, Mom. This wasn't planned!"

Illessia laughed softly and hugged Kari close. "Neither was your eldest sister! But keep that to yourself."

"Mom!"

"I didn't plan on having children until we were at least two years married. Getting pregnant one month in was not on the cards but nature makes fools of us all apparently. Come on. Let's have some of the lovely dinner I can smell from here!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Nim's birth – set before "Interference"**

 **What's In An Name**

Sarah groaned lowly with sweat pouring down her body and soaking the thin wispy gown she wore.

After a quick panting couple of breaths, she let go of her vice-like grip of the bed post and continued her slow pacing back and forth.

Vitius went back to gently rubbing her back when she would allow it.

"Do you need more water? Food? Do you need me to get the midwife?" he gushed out in a vaguely panicked voice.

"Just... help me walk," she groaned before sighing with relief as Vitius grabbed the damp cloth he'd soaked in the cold water basin his mother had brought up and quickly started to cool her down.

Outside, the sun was scorching the perfect gardens of his family's estate like it always did on beautiful Palaven summer days.

"We should have stayed on Omega," Vitius growled lowly as he kept his partner on her feet.

"Why?" Sarah asked before her thoughts became muddled up with a gasp as a particularly tough cramp wracked her.

"This heat... with the baby coming too... spirits, I'm sorry. I should have told Dad no."

Sarah laughed faintly once she'd gotten her breath back. "Neither you or your father made the decision, Vitius. I did. He's being born here because I want him to be."

She bit back a groan of pain and came to complete stop. Vitius held her gently, careful not to press her too close until the tremors stopped.

"Not long now I think," Sarah gasped once she could move once more.

"I'll get the midwife! Let's get you back to the bed."

* * *

"How is Sarah?!" Nim barked at his son as Vitius burst in to kitchens on the lowest floor.

His mother and father sat with the young human midwife named Joan that they had hired and paid a small fortune Vitius surmised to be here from Earth for this.

"I think it's happening! The cramps are arriving almost on top of each other!"

"Oh! Best get upstairs then. Thank you for the meal," Joan replied before she quickly ascended the stairs with the disheveled Vitius hot on her heels.

Nim stared at the empty stairway blankly before his wife's hand landing on his own woke him from his thoughts.

"They'll be fine," Leria said with a smile.

"I hope so. I, ahem... I best call that emergency medical team we got lined up. Get them to be on site... just in case," Nimerius replied before he got to his feet with the help of his ever-present cane.

After the call, Nimerius sat alone and anxiously in his large and well equipped home office.

He couldn't focus while knowing that just two floors up Sarah was fighting to give birth to his grandson. He attempted to sign some paperwork or review reports but nothing could catch his attention.

Instead he leaned back in his seat and sipped the cold drink Leria had brought to him.

His wife was upstairs now too, helping Vitius and the midwife with the work. Nim had been invited but felt that he'd only be a hindrance rather than any help.

So he sat and waited.

A small rap on the door eventually caught his attention. "Enter," he barked out.

Leria had returned looking flushed but content.

"Is... is everything alright?" Nim asked quietly.

"Come on. There's someone for you to meet."

* * *

"My... I wasn't sure what to expect but... he's beautiful, Sarah."

Nim gazed down at the peaceful face of the baby who was swaddled in cloth. The child was dozing, the events of the day being so very tiring to the small body.

"Welcome to the family, Herius," he sighed as he held the tiny hand in his own.

Sarah laughed a little before she shook her head. "We may have decided on a different name, Nim. A better one I think."

"Oh?" the old turian replied with a tilt of his head. "I'm sure it suits him either way. What is his new name then?"

"Nimerius. Nimerius Crassus. That's if his grandfather doesn't mind sharing."

Nim froze, mandibles flickering as he pondered and struggled with the unexpected wave of emotion that struck him.

"It's... it'll be a tough name to live up to," he finally joked.

"If its uncomfortable for you-" Sarah started to say, stopping as Nimerius quickly put his hand on her arm and shook his head.

"No! No, no, no... just... out of all my sons and grandsons, there has never been one other Nimerius. It never bothered me really. Never struck me until now. Thank you for this honor, Sarah. And Vitius... actually, where is Vitius?"

Sarah merely pointed to the small balcony.

"Ah. May I hold him?"

"Of course."

* * *

Nimerius took his namesake in his arms, cradling him close and smiling as the baby peered up at him through half-open eyes before settling down again.

Without his cane, Nim limped carefully out to where his son was staring vacantly in the shade out across the lawns.

"Vitius?"

His son spun around. "He shouldn't be out here, Dad! The light-"

"Stop. We have the shielding up and we're in the shade. Now... here."

Nim carefully handed over the baby to Vitius whose hands violently shook.

"You okay?" he asked, peering at Vitius's stony face.

"Yeah."

"You don't seem like it."

Vitius sank down on the nearest bench with the baby clutched in his arms.

"I didn't think... i don't think I'm ready for this!"

Nim took the empty space beside his son. "Ready for what?"

"To be a father."

"Well, there's no turning back, Vitius. For you or Sarah. Or... young Nim."

Vitius glanced at the older turian. "You don't mind then?"

"Mind? No... I'm... of all my children, you would not have been the one I thought would name a child after me."

Nimerius leaned over and peered at the baby snoozing happily in Vitius's arms.

"You're not alone, Vitius. We're here. You just have to reach out. Little Nim's going to need us all and I've got great plans for him. The future's going to be so bright."


	32. Chapter 32

**Set between "Crucible" and "Destiny" – Victus and Miranda head to the beach.**

 **Anyone want any short story in particular than shout it out in the review section! :)**

 **Seaside**

Victus stretched. His muscles rippled pleasurably before he relaxed with a sigh of satisfaction.

He propped himself upright on the long beach lounger and peered out from his shady spot beneath the large umbrella Miranda had brought to gaze on his small family busy at work in the red sand.

Miranda had practically smothered herself and Tib in the strong cream that would allow them to wander freely in the sun.

Currently they were both busy at making sandcastles – something Tib in particular was very excited over. Victus on the other hand was more smitten with the sand covered Miri and the swimsuit she wore than the constructions his son fawned over.

It was nice to just stop and relax once and awhile he mused to himself.

Miranda had organized this little break away a few months ago, giving Victus plenty of time to sort out his own time off which he'd somehow managed to get locked down relatively early.  
Now they had a lovely little beach house on a private beach all to themselves for an entire week. They were only a few minutes drive to the nearest resort town too which was great for Tib to meet other kids whenever he felt the inclination.

Not that he did. Tiberius seemed happy just to have his parents' relatively undivided attention and company.

* * *

As Adrien watched, Miri left Tib to the small town they'd constructed and headed towards the loungers while dusting herself off.

"Fancy some lunch?" she asked cheerily as she grabbed the wide brimmed and colorful hat that she'd left on the neighboring lounger to Adrien's.

"Sounds good. I'll grab Scout."

"I was thinking you two could stay out and enjoy the good weather while we have it. That storm is due to roll in tonight."

Adrien snapped forward quickly and nabbed Miri's free hand to pull her down onto him.

He lay back with Miri stretched on top of him, her head and hair resting on the edge of and in his cowl.

"Happy now?"

"Absolutely."

"Not hungry?"

"Oh for something alright," he rumbled for her ears only before easing off his grip.

Miranda gave him a wolfish grin. "Later. Dessert even," she replied while getting back to her feet. "In the meantime, let's get some lunch."

* * *

Miri carefully stoked the fire while Tib huddled up in a blanket next to his father on the couch. Outside in the dark, the wind was howling and the heavy rain splattered against the window.

Every now and then lighting would flash to be followed shortly after by loud booming thunder.

Tiberius did not like that at all.

As Miri added another dry log to the flames, another crack of thunder came and Tib squealed with fear before attempting to hide almost under his father entirely.

"Scout, it's okay," Adrien soothed.

"It's so loud!"

"I know. But look. I can make it go away," Victus said as he grabbed the vid screen controller and turned up the volume which was high to a level that was even louder.

Even Miri winced as the cartoon playing drowned out the storm entirely. She waved at Victus to lower it, breathing with relief when he did so.

"Maybe not so high."

"Sorry," Victus murmured before turning his attention to the little boy currently attempting to slide somehow between his back and the couch.

Miranda left the fire and quickly scooped up Tib who gratefully clung to her. She soon had curled up with the child under the blanket before pressing in tight to Victus.

"I've a feeling it's going to be a late night for Tib," her partner rumbled.

"The storm will pass," Miri replied as she squeezed her child gently where he was wrapped up in her arms.

* * *

Victus carefully laid the passed out Tib in the bed, covering him the soft colorful sheets before switching the nightlight.

He left the door slightly ajar as he left so if needed Tib could go to his parents easily. Miranda handed him a glass of wine the moment he stepped inside the small living room. She'd turned the lights off while he'd taken Tib to bed and now it was lit only by the glow of the fire.

"Hmm! Very nice," he drawled before taking a seat on the couch.

Miri laughed gently as she took the spot once more beside him. "Thought you might like it."

"I think... we should finish up these glasses then go to bed for more private time."

His partner didn't reply. Instead she laughed softly before nuzzling the side of his neck in agreement.

"Miranda Lawson..." he suddenly intoned as he peered through the deep red of the wine at the fire.  
He felt Miri's hot breath on his neck as she murmured, "Yes?"

"Just thinking. You remember when we first met?"

The nuzzling stopped and Miranda pulled back to gaze on his face. "I do."

"Heh. I'd no idea what to make of you. Bar you being an obvious plant by Hackett. Spirits! Do you remember the elevator? I've never been more embarrassed in my life."

"Aroused and embarrassed I hope," Miri purred. " Because I certainly felt both of those emotions in spades at the time. Lucky those elcor had no idea what was going on."

Victus winced. "Actually... I did have a very odd conversation with the elcor representative a few weeks later. I got the very distinct impression that he knew. He made a joke even."

"Sorry? The elcor made a joke to you... about the elevator?"

Victus knocked back the last of his drink before he took Miri by the hand and gently pulled her to her feet as he rose.

"I'll tell you later," he growled before leading her to the bedroom.


	33. Chapter 33

**Letting Go**

"God... imagine if I'd grown up here," Jane sighed.

Before her weary eyes were stretched fields of gently waving grain which were lit up as the sun descended behind them.

Garrus glanced at her. "Feeling the loss?"

"Oh absolutely. Regret and sadness. I could have lived here, Garrus. Lived here with the wonderful people inside to raise me. Maybe... maybe my mother would have still lived if she'd just found her way back here after everything went wrong in her life."

The journey to this remote spot surrounded by quiet farmland had been a revelation for Shepard. Seeing the land her mother knew as home and then meeting the kind and generous people who were her family had raised feelings in Jane that she never really expected.

Her grandparents were everything that she could have hoped for and more. They didn't even blink an eyelid when she'd introduced Garrus as her husband and Gaius as their child.

Her uncles were wonderful too, especially Mike who she'd felt an immediate kinship with. Even her grandparents had remarked multiple times that Jane may have been Sarah's daughter but she was definitely more like Mike in personality.

Jane was roused from her silent pondering by Garrus gently touching her shoulder.

"You're not alone, Jane," he rumbled, huffing a little surprised cough as she rushed forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing.

"I've not been alone for quite awhile, Garrus," she chuckled. "Not since that night before the relay..."

The turian let out a short laugh before nuzzling the soft hair on her head. "I remember that."

"I would hope so!"

"Hmm. Shall we pop back in? I gotta go up to check on Gaius."

Jane nodded her agreement, letting Garrus lead her in before catching once last glance of the setting sun just as the door closed.

* * *

"There you are!" her grandmother greeted as she met them in the hallway. "I was wondering where you two had disappeared to!"

"Went out to enjoy the sun while we still could," Jane replied happily. "What's that?"

The old woman's attention immediately went to the picture frame in her hands.

"This? Just... just got it out of storage. Felt right to put it back where it belongs."

As Jane and Garrus watched, her grandmother's shaky hands gently dusted the frame and the thin glass protecting the image before carefully hanging the picture in the empty space on the wall.

She stood back and suddenly started crying. Jane immediately went to her as did Mike who'd popped out from the front room to see what was going on. He quickly hugged his mother tight.

Mike said nothing and instead motioned at Shepard to look at the picture.

It was her as a baby. And Sam. And... her mother. On a day not too unlike this one with the sun shining and happy faces all around.

"Oh Mamma..." Mike sighed as he held her tight.

His mother gently pried herself free and instead hugged Shepard with a vice like grip.

"She's... she's really gone. My baby," the old woman choked out. "But we got you back. Thank you, Janey! For coming home to us!"

Jane sighed and clutched her grandmother to her with her gaze on the happy family in the photo on the wall.

* * *

She sat an hour later out on the porch with Mike, both with cold drinks in hand.

The emotion of the earlier had calmed.

"My mother hadn't been able to let go. Go of Sarah I mean. Hard to let yourself know that your child is never coming back," Mike said softly.

"I just don't want to make anyone unhappy," Jane rapidly said in response.

Her uncle peered out at the sun which was dipping below the far hills. "It's cathartic, Jane. Don't think of it as unhappiness. It's more finally being able to let my sister and all those hurtful memories of what happened at the end go. And you gave us that, Janey. Closure."

Jane almost didn't hear him as something else had caught her eye.

In the fields of grain and sun, she spotted two familiar figures dancing together slowly.

"Closure for everyone," she breathed out as Sam and Sarah faded from view and disappeared in the light.

"Room for two more?" Garrus asked, his deep flanging voice breaking the silence as he joined them on the porch with a wide awake Gaius in his arms.

"Absolutely!" Mike barked happily. "I'll get you both a drink. I think Mamma has Gaius's next bottle in the fridge. Give me a few minutes." he added as he jumped to his feet and headed in after making Gaius giggle happily with some funny faces.

Garrus took the seat next to Jane and passed over their little boy to her.

"How's everything now?" he asked.

"Perfect," Jane said with a grin. "Absolutely perfect."


	34. Chapter 34

**Babydoll**

"What are you doing..." Sam muttered to himself, cigarette perched on the side of his lips while his brow was furrowed.

The object of his attention was busily attempting some sort of handstand to Sam's confusion.

"You're gonna regret that," he hummed. "Seriously, Babydoll!"

He jerked forward quickly and caught the toddler as she failed to keep steady. Her tiny limbs crumpled under the weight of her larger body and she came tumbling down hard.

Luckily it was Sam's strong large hands that she fell into as he caught her with ease before setting her back upright.

That didn't stop the tears though. Janey wailed as her father rolled his eyes before cuddling her.

"What did you expect?!" he chided in a happy singsong voice that usually did the trick in calming her. "While I admire your tenacity, perhaps wait until you're able to actually walk without falling over or stumbling first before attempting handstands."

When the toddler was back to a faint sniffling, Sam gently rubbed the mop of deep red curls that his daughter had. It was getting longer, straightening out from the ringlets as it reached her shoulders.

"Apparently I'm gonna have to tie up your hair soon," he mused. "Not sure how long that will last with your grabby hands."

He set Janey back on her unsteady feet and let her go free.

And his daughter used that freedom to rush forward, knock herself backward off a nearby chair and fall on her butt to immediate and desperate howling cries.

"For fucks sake," Sam sighed as he got to his feet to fetch her once more. "You're far too much like me to be healthy, Babydoll."

* * *

By the time Sarah got home, Jane was deep in her afternoon nap with Sam acting as the crib.

Their daughter's little fist had clutched tightly around a piece of her father's shirt while she snoozed happily on his chest. Sam was leaned back on the soft couch with a random show playing lowly on the vid screen.

"Busy day?" Sarah greeted quietly as Sam beamed at her.

"Our daughter's attempting either to kill herself or playing a long con to get me killed instead."

His partner laughed. "She's a toddler. That's her job."

"I'd rather her a little less brave."

"No. You don't really," Sarah replied with a smile as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to thick curly red hair of Jane before pressing another on Sam's forehead.

"Hmm. Maybe you're right. I just... she's too rushed to try everything and anything for my liking. Caught her twice going for the power-sockets."

"I know. But that's how she learns. By making mistakes, by falling over and stumbling. Just don't let her get to the fatal mistakes... like the power-sockets."

Sam watched as Sarah shook off her thick coat before she let out a long sigh. "Dinner?" he asked before he attempted to move the toddler on his chest to a nest of blankets beside him on the couch.

"Absolutely. I'll get it. You're doing the more important work of being a bed," Sarah replied with a faint tinkling laugh.

* * *

Sam sat on the roof, enjoying both the dim view of the stars he had along with the city-scape stretched out before him.

"I think we should take up your parents' offer, Sarah," he said as footsteps approached him from behind.

"Not Sarah."

He glanced backwards at Ouhil who smiled at her brother. "Heh. How did I miss you arriving..."

"Getting too used to be a human I guess."

"Maybe," Sam replied before turning his gaze back to the city.

"Thinking of moving out from the city?" Ouhil queried.

"I think I'd like to live out where Sarah's parents live. They've offered you know. Give me a job on their farm. Help us build a home not far from theirs on the land. They're worried."

"Worried?"

"About us here. Sarah's job isn't the best. I've got that start in the Alliance to go to soon. Not sure about it."

Ouhil sat down beside her brother. "You're going anyway?"

"Just to see how I fit in. A few weeks. If I don't like it, I'll just sign out. Mike has got some sway there. He's making sure this is just a trial."

"Then what? Sam the farmer?" Ouhil said with a faint laugh.

"Why not? I think I'd be good at it. Sarah's father has really pushed for this."

"And?"

"And I'm a father now too. I think of Janey and... and I want her to grow up with fields and stuff. A place where she can see the stars clearly and not this poor version of them."

* * *

"Sam? Who are you talking to?"

He glanced behind him once more, noting Ouhil's disappearance before he smiled at Sarah.

"Myself. How much did you hear?"

"Just you on about fields and stars," Sarah chuckled before she sank down to sit beside Sam. "For Janey?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna try this Alliance thing but I think we need to look seriously at taking up your parents' offer."

Sarah lifted Sam's arm and wrapped it over her shoulders. "Sure. I'll talk to Dad."

"Great! Could you imagine Babydoll running around your parents' place? I guarantee she'd find some way to set the place on fire."

His partner laughed before playfully hitting his chest. "Stop it!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Alone But Not**

She could never tell anyone. Ever.

What was there to tell anyway? Confess of that strange feeling she always had even when alone. That feeling of not actually being as alone as she was.

When she was with others, it would dim but not disappear. It was when she was by herself that it really emerged.

She could recall vague memories when she was young, when she still lived with Sarah in that crappy apartment even, of feeling it.

Like arms around her. Smothering her with protection.

It was a woman she would dream of with thick red hair in a long braid who'd quietly banish any nightmares she had. An angel maybe.

Then it changed after... after Sarah finally passed away. That very night her mother died in fact, unknowingly of course to her younger self.

He came to her in her dreams. She could never quite place who he was but seemed familiar, like the woman who'd been there him.

Now he chased away the darkness that sometimes invaded her sleep.

* * *

It became something more tangible to her when she was sleeping rough on the streets.

She lost her blankets and most of her essentials once as she fled from attackers.

She'd curled up tightly to keep warm and attempted to sleep in what was a safe place.

When she woke, her blankets plus some new ones were covering her and the rest of her things were placed neatly to the side as if waiting for her.

She could never tell anyone of that.

* * *

After joining the Alliance, she thought that perhaps that it would all fade away.

But she'd find herself mysteriously in her bed and fully covered by her blanket.

She'd be absolutely certain that she fallen asleep at her desk but never ever find herself there the following morning.

It was always in bed, wrapped up snuggly in the blankets with footwear neatly placed together on the floor.

She became so used to it that she brushed it off when Garrus finally mentioned something he'd noticed.

"Sorry?" Jane mumbled sleepily before sipping the hot tea that Garrus had waiting for her.

"It was weird. You passed out last night on the bed surrounded by those damn data-pads. I only glanced away for a few minutes to turn off the terminal and when I turned around, you were in the bed with shoes off and blankets covering you with the data-pads all neatly piled on the side table."

She blinked. "Sleepwalking?"

Her turian laughed. "Sleep organizing more like. You're more talented than I thought."

* * *

Then she knew. Knew about Sam. About Ouhil. About Sarah.

Suddenly it all fell into place.

Now she had a little boy who was growing up on his father's home-world, enjoying the safety and security of family that she missed growing up.

Only... she hadn't she now realised. They'd always been there but were just... just out of her sight.

She hoped that what she now recognized as her family's love and protection would extend to the family she was creating in the visible world.

* * *

"Do you mind checking on Gaius for me? He always kicks off the blankets an hour into sleep," her husband said from where he was busy in the kitchen.

"Sure!"

She strolled up the well lit corridor to the little wooden door covered in colorful drawings made by Gaius, all under a lovely plaque bearing his name in Alliance basic and turian made by his grand-uncle in the far north.

Jane opened the door carefully and stalled.

She watched in a strange daze as Sam picked up his grandson's favorite teddy, a rabbit given to him by Kaidan, from where it had fallen to the floor and firmly tucked it back in the boy's arms. He then carefully pulled the blankets around the sleeping Gaius before turning his attention to Jane.

He smiled at her warmly before fading from view.

"Hey... Dad," she whispered.


	36. Chapter 36

**Marcus and Lily**

Marcus kept his eyes fixed on his father who was struggling to free himself from the Sec officers who held him down.

His mother was screaming somewhere to the side and was just out of his sight. He could hear her begging and pleading but it didn't seem to matter.

Marcus and his little sister Lily were being taken away from them. He didn't know where to or why. Just that they were.

Lily was screaming now, almost deafening Marcus's right ear as she roared for their parents to save her.

But he was cold. He could see something in his father's face that made him realize that crying wouldn't help even if he wanted to sob like Lily.

The children were shoved roughly in the back of the truck, taking seats with a number of other frightened kids who were already inside.

Lily clung to her brother as her sobbing grew more desperate while their parents still struggled.

His father was shouting something to them but he couldn't hear all of it as the truck started up and began to drive away.

"... out, Marcus! Take care... Lily!"

He stared blankly as his home and the small crowd milling around it became a distant speck. Lily had stopped sobbing but clung to his side tightly.

"Lily?" he finally asked quietly.

Her small face peered up at her older brother.

"You gotta stick with me, okay? Until Mom and Dad come and get us anyway."

She nodded before bursting into tears once more.

* * *

They made them strip off.

He didn't like it. The stares and gawks. He didn't want them to touch Lily so he helped her remove her clothes and kept her shielded behind him as they were marched to the group decontamination unit.

Freezing cold water gushed out forcefully from the walls, shocking and even hurting with the power of it.

Marcus grabbed Lily tightly and curled up around her, desperate to keep her safe even if he couldn't soothe her screams.

Once it was over, they were marched still naked through the long open corridor with the many vacant faces of other children staring out from the cells on either side of what was now their new home according to the mocking guards.

Marcus shivered with the cold but kept Lily in his arms, trying to get her warm at least. He had to. His dad told him. Told him to take care of Lily and that's what he was gonna do.

They reached an open cell where the guards attempted to take his sister from him.

"Don't you touch her!" he roared, hearing Lily's desperate scream as the first guard grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her away from her brother.

He was shoved backwards and lost his grip on Lily. He'd barely registered the pain, only knew the loss of her and snapped.

His body tingled and shivered with rage before something happened. He didn't know what exactly.

Only that the tingling left his body and seemed to become real, shoving guards and furniture away.

In the chaos, Marcus grabbed Lily and quickly shielded her once more.

They all stared at him oddly once they got back on their feet.

Marcus waited. Waited for the attack he knew would come but... it didn't. Instead they moved the pair into the nearest cell and set off with the other children.

* * *

"Hey."

Marcus snapped his head around and realized the cell wasn't as empty as he thought. Another boy sat on the bed wearily with torn clothes that barely covered him.

"Hey. My... My name's Marcus. This is Lily."

The boy gave a tight smile. "Gaius. Ahem... do you need some clothes? I got some here to spare."

Marcus gratefully took what Gaius had to offer, clothing himself in items not too dissimilar while Lily had to make do with a woolen jumper several times too big for her and was more like a dress.

"First day is the worst," Gaius said with a strange tone. "Here. You should eat. My mom always said that you should make sure to."

He handed over some battered foil wrapped rations which Marcus immediately scoffed down and helped Lily to break hers into smaller pieces so she could eat too.

"Where's your mom and dad?" Marcus asked.

"My mom died. My dad didn't want me."

"... sorry."

Gaius shrugged. "Your mom and dad?"

"Outside. My dad's coming to get us."

Lily poked her head up at that, gazing up at Marcus from where she had sat quietly munching on the bland ration.

"He will. Dad's gonna save us," he said to her while attempting a comforting smile.

* * *

"Come on! Get up on your feet!"

Marcus shook off the blow that Mira managed to land on him and readied his fists for the next onslaught.

It had been months since they'd arrived to this place. Mondala they called it. Hell was what he and Gaius named it.

His opponent seemed to love it here however. Mira was practically dancing, her footwork light and blindingly fast. But Marcus was stronger. He just needed one lucky hit while she needed to wear him down. Marcus quickly wiped the trickle of blood that started to dribble from one nostril before dodging a flurry of strikes from Mira who danced in and then out with lightning speed.

Just as they both geared up for the next stage of this fight, the entire facility shook violently and the horrible sirens that the guards liked to set off late at night to wake everyone from their sleep now sounded.

Marcus took advantage of the confusion of the guards to bolt out the door leading from the fighting pits back into the facility. It was filled with noise – from screams and shouts to distant gunfire.

The place was under attack. All Marcus could think of was Lily. He had to get to Lily.

He tore through the hallways and soon picked up quite a following as the cells unexpectedly opened.

Marcus glanced around at the sea of confused faces of children from his own age to far younger than even Lily.

"Stick with me!" he shouted over the din and led them towards where he hoped Lily was.

"Hey!" he greeted as Lily flung herself at him, leaving the embrace of Gaius who had comforted her in Marcus's absence. His friend and cellmate glanced at the sea of kids with Marcus.

"We need to get out of here."

"Yeah," Marcus replied eagerly. "I'll take half and you take half? Split up?"

Gaius nodded. "Okay. I'll try the canteens. See if we can get out that way."

"I'll go to that door near the guards office. Gaius?"

His friend who was busy dividing the group into two turned around. "Yeah?"

"Be careful. You can't die. We got all those plans to do first."

Gaius grinned, the smile unsettling considering how thin he'd become. How thin they'd all become.

"You got it. See ya later."

* * *

Marcus's heart had lept in his chest when he realized who it was that was attacking the facility.

As he led his group along the upper floors aiming for what he and Gaius had suspected for a long time was a way out, he finally saw among the invaders battling it out with guards on the main lobby floor his father.

"Dad?" he whispered before it became a roar. "DAD!"

Marcus lost all thought of being sneaky and started hammering on the glass viewing port.

Far below, his father was using an upturned table as cover while exchanging fire with the few remaining guards in position.

Finally he looked up and saw Marcus who was still roaring and hammering in an almost delirium at seeing his dad at long last.

He could see his father desperately glance around before spotting something. He waved at Marcus to go forward before he shouted at his own team and took off back the way he had clearly entered the lobby.

"Lily! Come on!" Marcus shouted as he grabbed her small hand. "All of you, come on! It's my dad!"

They all scurried after Marcus who was desperately running with Lily being almost dragged off her feet in his haste.

He bolted past where he had thought to escape when he spotted what his father had seen. A stairs leading down. And just as he arrived to it, so did his father emerge up onto their floor with a number of other fighters with him.

"Marcus! Lily!"

Marcus ran to him before promptly collapsing in his father's arms. The world turn black for him.

* * *

He felt warm. Warmer than he had in ages. He'd gotten so used to being cold that this heat was almost unbearable.

He opened his eyes carefully and found himself in a small room with an small porthole that showed only stars. A ship going somewhere he realized from the rattles and hums.

He could hear mumbling voices from just beyond the only door. And laughter. "Lily," he breathed when he realized it was her giggles he was hearing.

Marcus sat up slowly and placed his feet on the cold floor. He was in pajamas. His favorite ones before... everything.

The books he had in his room were there too, piled up on the locker beside the bunk-bed he was in. He just managed to find enough strength to stand when the door slid open.

"Marcus..."

His father beamed at him before rushing forward and hugging him tight.

"Dad!" Marcus started sobbing. "I took care of Lily like you told me to!"

"I know. I know you did." Proteus hummed soothingly. "I'm so proud of you."

He pulled back a little and pressed his forehead to his son's. "Come on, hero. Your mom has been waiting for you to wake up."

"Where are we?"

"On a transport to our new home. Some of your friends are with us too. One of them has been around several times to see if you were awake. Gaius is his name."

Marcus broke into a grin. "Heh!"

* * *

Proteus led him out to small living area where Alice sat playing with the clean and warmly clothed Lily.

His mother shrieked with joy when she spotted him and practically bounced out of the chair before swallowing him up in her arms.

Marcus didn't really hear what she was saying. He just was taken up with the feeling of finally being home.

He ate until he was full to bursting and even then his mother was trying to get him to eat more. He could see her wiping away tears when she thought he wasn't looking.

A glance in a mirror told him why. He was like a skeleton.

His father on the other hand broached the subject of what life had been like for him since they were taken but Marcus didn't want to say anything.

He just sat with Lily and played games. She went to bed early with their mother who would now take the place that Marcus had of being Lily's comforter until they had the time to deal with the nightmares that had plagued her since they were taken.

Marcus sat and stared out the small porthole of the room he woke in with his father seated beside him.

"I'm sorry, Marcus."

"Why?"

"I failed you. I should have gotten you both off world before... spirits."

Proteus rubbed his face wearily before he opened his arms to let Marcus hug him.

His son buried his face in his tunic in order to soak up the tears that flooded out from him.


	37. Chapter 37

**First Day**

Sheor was stooped over at a clearly uncomfortable angle as he walked through the long corridor of polished stone.

It was a discomfort he could bear – and he did so in silence - as it allowed him to hold his far shorter daughter's hand with a firm but gentle grip while his other carried her small bag with everything she'd need for her first day.

Not far behind them, Illessia walked at a more sedate pace, far more comfortable than her husband even with her burgeoning pregnancy slowing her down.

Sheor's attention was more focused on his small child with the large ungainly hat on her head who he knew was becoming more nervous the closer they neared the classroom.

He hated that hat. Spirits if he could remove it from her he would but the last time... well he'd given up immediately at Kari's heart-wrenching keens.

Sheor didn't understand where she'd gotten this idea into her head that the small deformed spikes she bore somehow made her someone to be picked on. Surely she knew that anyone who tormented her would have to answer to him?

By the time they'd reached the classroom full of other new starters, Sheor had come to a decision. He would just teach her himself. Kari didn't need anything of what they taught in these schools. Sheor hadn't needed it and he'd turned out just fine.

A soft touch on his elbow distracted him from his determined thoughts. Illessia knew him better than he knew himself and clearly had spotted where his thoughts had bent.

"No, Sheor," she whispered to him lowly.

"But-"

"No buts. We made a deal."

He huffed and bristled but eventually backed down from his stance. Illessia led their daughter in, leaving Sheor to follow sullenly.

* * *

"She has to learn."

Illessia kept her soft admiring gaze on her husband as she spoke. Sheor snorted in reply as the city transport took them back to their home. Kari was now firmly ensconced in school.

"I know you're worried but she'll be fine," she added with a smile before adding, "I really couldn't love you more right now."

"Not sure why," he grumbled as Illessia snuggled close to him.

"How could I not?!" she giggled. "You were practically about to attack poor Periis when he mentioned stepping out and leaving Kari."

Sheor growled. "First time we've left her alone to people who aren't family. I don't like it."

"But we did the same with Rilli, Ouisin and Severus."

"They didn't need m-... us the way Kari does," was the biting response from her mate.

Illessia knew arguing wasn't going to work with Sheor's current mood. Instead she rested her head on his shoulder and pondered how she could distract him for the few hours Kari would be absent. If she didn't there was a real threat that Sheor would go and retrieve their daughter well before the scheduled end of classes.

Luckily she ended up having to do nothing of the sort as Sheor's brothers were waiting for them to return to the compound. Each had married fine young turian women and had young families of their own. And yet they always came back to Sheor.

Today was no exception to Illessia's relief as she let them drag their older brother away on a hunt that clearly had been hastily planned. They knew Sheor just as she did and had decided amongst themselves to take his mind off things.

* * *

In his absence, Illessia took the time to sink down into the softest couch in their home and stretch out. The baby inside was active, rolling around and causing havoc.

Not that Illessia minded too much. Each movement was a sign of life, a sign of a baby strong and healthy like their father. The day of Kari's birth came to mind. They'd been so confident. Three successful births had left them in no doubt that this one would be just the same.

And it was except for that deformity. A tiny little twisted fringe that didn't belong on a girl. Illessia had dismissed it as an issue once the medic assured her it was a cosmetic defect only.

Sheor on the other hand had been more concerned that it marked something else, that something life threatening to the child lay just under the surface so he took her to doctor after doctor for every sniffle or cough. But Kari had been as a perfect as she could be. Just a little different.

Sheor was like a rampaging worshief when it came to their children. He kept them firmly on the straight and narrow, never hesitant to correct when he needed to while ferocious in defense of them to others. With Kari it became almost overbearing when she started being teased.

Sheor didn't understand the rites that happened when young and how some children needed to learn to have that strength he had naturally. Kari was just like that. She needed to learn to stand her ground. Instead Sheor stood as the bulwark against the harsher truths of life and that wasn't allowing Kari become the confident person that her mother knew was inside.

School would be good for her. Great even. But Illessia would have to run interference with Sheor until he saw it too.

* * *

When Sheor returned a few hours later, he carried the remains of a _hillist_ deer with him.

"You haven't brought home one of these in a long time! Not your favorite meat," Illessia chuckled to her husband who had dressed the kill as best he could in the caverns and now was busily getting the best cuts ready for cooking in their kitchen.

"It's not for me," was the grumble that came back. "The children always preferred it's taste."

Illessia smiled before she slipped under his large arms, stopping him in his work.

"I love you," she said softly with her eyes firmly locked on his own. Sheor sighed before embracing her carefully and allowing his forehead to drift down and meet hers.

"The children... I've got to go pick them up from school," he said after a few minutes.

"I'll get all of this on to cook. You go and collect them. They always love seeing you waiting for them."

* * *

The house was full of noise and the pounding of tiny feet as their children stormed through every room and hall it seemed.

Dinner had been well-received with squeals of joy once they smelt the _hillist_ meat cooking and the momentary peace as they all consumed it with rapt attention.

Kari had a good day apparently. She'd made new friends and chattered about them endlessly to her father who listened carefully to her stories that wandered across everything that happened. And Sheor in turn seemed to ponder every word she said, every tone and phrase deeply.

"She likes it. Just like I said she would. She's even made friends," Illessia whispered to her husband as he cleared the table of plates and their children played together in the adjoining room.

"Hmph."

Illessia grinned before she playfully nipped his neck. "I should have put credits on this. Would have made a small fortune."


End file.
